Humanity's Resurgence
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: Two different humanity's. Both pushed around by aliens for far too long. Together, they shall show this third universe that humanity is not to be underestimated.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story from my demented mind.**

**It is my first three way crossover. Halo x Stargate x an unknown franchise. I want you guys to tell me which franchise you want me to crossover with. I think this is going to be awesome.**

**And without any further ado, let us unleash the** **madness!**

**Halo is owned by 343 Industries, Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis are owned by MGM.**

* * *

**Stargate Universe:**

Inside the massive snowflake shaped city of Atlantis, General Jack O'Neill stood at the edge of one of the many balconies that dot the massive Manhattan sized city and stared out at the many stars.

He saw the massive ax shaped Ancient exploration ship Destiny fly in front of his view. He had to give Everett credit, he got his crew back home in one piece. However, what they got home to was nothing less then a nightmare.

It all started in August of 2011, just after the entire Destiny crew went into stasis. Eli managed to get the final stasis chamber repaired and then went in himself and so the crew went to sleep for the next three years. However, after that, things went bad for Earth.

A single Wraith commander managed to find a massive secret stash of ZPM's and quickly managed to install them across his fleet. One ZPM augmented Hive ship had been enough to nearly wipe out all of Earth's forces. Now they faced a fleet of no less then 25 Super-Hives. And to make things even worse, they learned the location of Earth.

They came without warning and managed to destroy the Sun Tzu without any problems. The Daedalus class warships Apollo, Odyssey, Daedalus, General Hammond, Phoenix, Hood, Stalingrad and Yamato all tried their best to stop them, but they were nothing more then flies attacking a tank and so Yamato, Stalingrad, Hood and Phoenix were all lost above Earth.

The remaining Daedalus class warships beamed as many humans off of the planet as possible and then beamed even more onto Atlantis until she couldn't hold anymore. Atlantis, using the power left in her ZPM's lifted off of Earth and with remnants of Earth's fleet, abandoned Earth.

What happened next was a series of defeats and losses as the Wraith managed to conquer all of the Milky Way galaxy in only a few years. The Tokra, Jaffa, Lucian Alliance and other various powers all tried to stop the Wraith, but were brushed aside with ease. Only Bra'tac and Teal'c along with five hundred other Jaffa, as well as five hundred Tokra exist anymore, all of them having to flee to the Tau'ri where they were welcomed and given sanctuary.

Atlantis and the Tau'ri all then fled to Pegasus, where the Wraith had renewed their campaign against the humans and managed to wipe out the Genii, the Travelers and many other powers, save for the Athosians who were quickly brought onto Atlantis and then, the Tau'ri fled to Othala, once home of the Asgard.

Once there, the Tau'ri quickly built a new warship called the Hail Mary, who flew off and went towards where the Destiny was supposed to be at.

Thankfully, the Destiny was there and so the Hail Mary managed to tow the Destiny all the way to the Othala galaxy.

Once Destiny arrived in Othala, a new plan was concocted by McKay and Carter to find a way to make sure their remaining people are safe.

McKay, his sister and Carter rebuilt their old Arcturus device that draws power from a parallel dimension, however by using the Asgard computer core, they manage to lock onto a reality that is devoid of life and is therefore safe to send the deadly exotic particles to. The plan works and limitless clean energy is achieved. Using this newfound power, McKay, Carter and Jeannie plan on recreating the Quantum Mirror and creating a portal that leads to a new reality where they can finally be at peace.

The plan is told and accepted by the Tau'ri civilians and thus the Quantum Mirror begins construction as the Destiny and other Tau'ri ships begin to receive upgrades and repairs.

That was a year ago. The year is 2016 and now, the Quantum Mirror is complete and the Tau'ri can find a new home upon which they can rebuild.

Jack sighed as he left the balcony and went back inside the city. As he walked through halls of Atlantis, dozens of people were likewise heading on their way. The sounds of people speaking to each other created a cacophony of overlapping voices. Atlantis truly felt like a city once more.

O'Neill stepped into the gate room and quickly ascended the stairs to the control area. Once there, he saw Carter talking with McKay and Jeannie.

"Carter, are we ready to head out?" Jack asked.

"Indeed we are sir. The Quantum Mirror checks out all across the board. She is fully charged and ready to go. Once we are through the Mirror, the Mirror will detonate and prevent anyone from following us through." Carter said.

"Got it. Give me city wide and patch me through to the fleet." Jack said.

Carter nodded and clicked a few button and gave O'Neill another nod.

Jack then said, "Attention everyone. As you all know, we have been working on a way to be safe from the Wraith forever and now we have found it. With the Quantum Mirror, we will leave this universe forever and find a new one to call home. I know this is tough. Trust me, I want to do nothing more then to take down those filthy monsters into hell for what they have done. However, we can't. We can barely defeat one Super-Hive and now we have 25 Super-Hive's as well as all the regular Hives. This is a fight we cannot win. The Jaffa, Tokra, everyone else who attempted to fight back has been eliminated. There is nothing left to fight for back home. We have a duty to protect our own. Even though there is nothing we can do to help those left in the Milky and Pegasus galaxies, we can help ourselves by making sure we survive. I now it feels like running and I hate it. Feels like we are betraying the Asgard and everything they stood for."

Jack paused for a second, the feeling of pain he felt when thinking of his long lost little buddy was nothing compared to the fact Jack felt as if he was disgracing everything Thor stood for.

"However, they would want us to live. They wouldn't want us to needlessly die trying to defeat an enemy we have no chance of beating. Even the Asgard fled their own galaxy when the Replicators looked too mighty to defeat. And so shall we leave as the Wraith are too strong to beat. We will survive, we will live on and we will never go quietly into the night. No matter what. For the fallen." Jack finished his speech.

Everywhere he looked, he saw the determined eyes of his fellow men and woman, all ready to follow him into the great unknown.

"Carter, start up the Quantum Mirror." Jack said.

Carter nodded and quickly punched in the commands into her console, sending forth hundreds of Zettajoules towards the massive silver plate shaped device a few hundred kilometers away from Atlantis.

The large plate that is seven times larger than an Ori Super Gate shimmered and shook until a large clear portal appeared inside the plate.

A probe was quickly sent through the portal and a few moments later, the probe revealed the transition was successful and it was safe for humans to use.

Cheers broke out as the news that the portal worked spread like wildfire before O'Neill calmed them all down and said, "Caldwell, lead the BC-304's through first and create a defensive ring for the Hail Mary and the Destiny to come through, Atlantis will bring up the rear."

"Acknowledged sir." Admiral Caldwell said. As the longest serving Tau'ri spaceship Captain, there is no one better to lead the fleet then Caldwell.

As one, the BC-304's quickly ignited their engines and moved forwards, their sleek frames absolutely tiny compared to the Hail Mary and Destiny, however the Daedalus class warships are still a force to be reckoned with.

The Daedalus herself was the first to reach the portal and within moments, the legendary ship went through and disappeared. Followed quickly by the Apollo, Odyssey, and then the General Hammond.

After the BC-304's entered the portal, Destiny and the equally large Hail Mary flew into the portal as well, leaving Atlantis all by herself.

"Sheppard, take us in." O'Neill ordered.

Sitting upon the control chair, Colonel John Sheppard replied, "Yes sir. Moving us towards the portal."

With only a thought, the ancient snowflake shaped city flew forth, her large clear shields deployed around her as she approached the portal.

Atlantis reached the portal and slide on through, the large city passing into the portal and out of view in but a few seconds.

The moment Atlantis finished heading through the portal, the large Quantum Mirror exploded as many carefully constructed bombs exploded. Each bomb has enough power to destroy all life on a planet and thusly, the Trinium and Naquada metal construction was vaporized within seconds and forever making sure the Wraith can never find the Tau'ri.

It would be many years before the remaining humans would be able to overthrow the Wraith once and for all, but that is a tale for another day. Our story continues on in a reality where seven large metal rings called Halos threaten all life.

* * *

**Halo Universe:**

The date is November 17, 2552 and currently, Earth is burning.

The Covenant forces have managed to unearth the Excession device and due to this, the Flood have invaded Earth while more Covenant forces are continuing to attack the weakened UNSC.

Lord Admiral Terrence Hood stood stoically as he watched his brave men and women fight and die in humanities name.

"Sir, I have detected massive unknown readings around five thousand kilometers from the main Covenant fleet!" An aid yelled out.

"Show me!" Hood ordered as a hologram was presented to him. It showed a massive clear portal crackling into existence, giant tears that look like cracks in a mirror stretching outwards in all directions.

Hood is no scientist, but even he can tell this is something humanity has never come across before.

Suddenly five objects came out of the portal, followed by two much larger objects which where then followed by a single massive object that is only outclassed in size by a Covenant Supercarrier or High Charity.

"Sir, the objects that came out of the portal are emitting massive amounts of energy, even the smallest objects are putting out more energy then entire UNSC battle-groups combined!" The same aid informed him.

"Are they Covenant ships?" Hood asked, knowing that the UNSC can't build anything close to resembling those kind of energy readings.

"No sir! They have a different profile from all other Covenant ship designs. They appear to be human in design, or at some of them. Here, I'll show you." The said said as she enlarged the image and showed Hood.

Five of the objects looked like flattened out Paris class Frigates, having the same shade of gunmetal grey that all UNSC ships do. They did look like something you would find alongside Halcyon class carriers. One vessel of the second group looked like a giant flat hammer mixed together with a submarine, having a almost cylindrical midsection with two large outriggers on the side of the main section and has an X shaped back end. It too has gunmetal grey coloring to. It's partner ship however looks like an combination of a wedge and an ax blade, having a large curved back end that tappers to a point by the bow, is has a very none human look and feel to it and the hull is also a much darker grey coloring. It looks advanced and also steampunk at the same time for some reason.

The final object however is an honest to goodness flying city, shaped like a snowflake and having many larger towers all covered by a large nearly transparent bubble of some kind. Hood can honestly say it is one of the most breathtaking an awe inspiring sights he has ever seen. It just screams technological superiority in a way nothing, not even a Covenant Supercarrier can achieve.

"Sir, Covenant forces are turning towards the unknown objects! They are targeting the unknowns and are charging weapons!" The aid cried.

Hood bowed his head, he didn't know who was on those ships, but they were dead. Another series of causalities in the senseless, bloody war.

However, that is when Hood bore witness to a miracle.

No less then fifty Covenant energy beams reached out and struck the unknowns, however instead of effortlessly punching through the hulls and causing their deaths, the unknowns all flared up as large ovular barriers briefly appeared and dissipated the energy effortlessly.

Hood was awestruck, ships smaller than almost anything in the UNSC arsenal took multiple energy projector blasts! Not even Covenant warships can boast such a thing.

And in response to the attack, the unknowns all turned towards the Covenant fleet and Hood's jaw dropped even lower as the unknowns unleashed a plethora of thin, blue beams that raced forth and struck the Covenant warships. The silver Covenant shields flared up, but only stood for a moment before the beams cut through the Covenant ships without any soft of difficulty. In a matter of seconds, no less then fifty Covenant warships of varying size and tonnage were nothing more then small floating space wreckage.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the unknowns!" Another aid yelled out.

"Confirm that!" Hood barked out immediately.

"Confirmed sir! It's coming from the flying city!" The aid shouted.

Hood nodded and then said "Put it through. Maybe Earth has a chance."

The screen flickered and flared as the technician struggled to get the signal as strong as possible when the signal finally stabilized and all noise in the bunker ceased in an instant as the image of who was piloting those powerful warships appeared.

Humans. Honest to god human beings were flying around in warship with enough power to way last to dozens of Covenant warships in a matter of seconds.

There was a number of people working on strange consoles that seemed to have clear crystal touch pads, however one human stood out.

He had a pepper grey hair color, same as most UNSC Admirals, while wearing an old style uniform one could only find in a museum. However it was his eyes that stood out the most. He had the same fire and steel running in his eyes as any UNSC commander. This is no simply commander, he is a leader, same as Hood.

"Hey there." And those where the first two words right out of his mouth, causing nearly everyone next to him to face palm in dismay.

Getting over his shock at such a weird greeting, Hood said, "I am Lord Admiral Hood, Commander of all UNSC forces. To whom am I speaking with?"

"I am General Jack O'Neill, commander of all Tau'ri forces. Mind telling us what is going on? There appears to be a large alien fleet over your planet and they launched an attack against us so we want to know what is going on." Jack said.

Hood wasn't sure if the man was pretending to be dumb or if he was actually ignorant of what the Covenant are and the fact they are over Earth, but his eyes, they told Hood that O'Neill is not in fact lying.

"Those are the Covenant, a collection of alien races united under one banner who have been attacking and destroying human worlds and their populations for the past 28 years until only Earth is left. We are fighting to hold them off, but we can't hold much longer. However, you just showed you have the ability to take them down. I hereby ask for the Tau'ri to help defeat the Covenant." Hood said.

O'Neill was silent for a moment and said, "Give me a moment."

O'Neill walked out of view of Hood, but he could hear O'Neill speaking to several people for around a minute before he walked back into view and said, "The Tau'ri will aid the UNSC in the defense of Earth."

Cheers nearly broke out from the UNSC personal after hearing that the Tau'ri would aid them, however they kept their cheers to themselves and continued working. Even with the Tau'ri aiding them, there is still going to be a massive fight as the Covenant outnumber them by the hundreds.

"Thank you General O'Neill. The UNSC owes you." Hood said.

"Don't mention it. Earth is our home too and we won't let her fall. I'll be sending the Daedalus and the Apollo over to Antarctica, while the Odyssey and the General Hammond will keep things locked down here in orbit. The Destiny, Hail Mary and Atlantis will head to Africa to take on the main Covenant forces." O'Neill said.

Hood nodded and said, "We'll send as much back up as we can. Good luck."

O'Neill nodded and the screen went blank.

"Webs, get me the list of any available UNSC ships to back up the Tau'ri we're kicking the Covenant off of Earth!" Hood ordered, getting the command center back into gear once more.

Hood gave a soft smile as he watched Covenant signals disappearing quickly as the Tau'ri moved in. Earth will stand, no matter the cost.

**With Atlantis...**

"Sheppard, target any Covenant forces and get rid of them. However keep the Drones in reserve. Plasma Beams and Energy Burst Cannons seem effective enough at destroying them." O'Neill ordered as he watched the large city become engulfed in flames as she skimmed the outer atmosphere as she, the Destiny and the Hail Mary all moved towards the main Covenant forces.

"Understood sir. Be advised, the Hail Mary and the Destiny have fully recharged their shields and are ready to fight. Covenant weaponry seems to be advanced forms of Plasma cannons. Their main weapons seem to be a bit more powerful then Anubis's main beam weapon and they can fire it from a longer distance as well as recharge it faster. The are probably going to try and snipe us from a distance." Sheppard said as the data gathered from when the Covenant sent their beams of super heated plasma at the fleet was compiled and analysed by Atlantis's powerful computers.

"Understood. Still won't do anything to the shield right?" O'Neill asked, worried about the 600,000 civilians in stasis pods or data buffers on the city.

"No sir. Their weapons have no chance at taking down Atlantis's shields and the Destiny and Hail Mary will require significant concentrated firepower before their shields fall." Carter responded as she went through the data.

"That's good to hear. However, tell Caldwell and the rest of the fleet if their shields fall below 5% power, they are to execute emergency Hyperspace jumps and get away to Pluto so their shields can recharge." O'Nell ordered, not willing to lose a single ship or fighter.

"Understood. Message away. The fleet acknowledges." Chuck said.

O'Neill nodded as he stared at the tactical screen showing numerous Covenant warships approaching. They will be in firing range in ten seconds.

"Sir, I analysed the Covenant shields and I have found out their shields don't block Asgard Beaming. We can send over a Mk.15." Carter suggested.

The Mk.15 Nuclear warhead. A warhead with a Naquada core so destructive it can destroy all life on Earth three times over. There is no greater ballistic warhead in the Tau'ri arsenal. Designed and built to try and crack the hulls of Wraith Super-Hives. They failed to do so, yet their destructive power is an asset the Tau'ri would be fools to throw away.

"Beam a Mk.15 over. See if that will get them to back off." Jack said.

"Understood sir. Nuke away." Carter replied as the large nuclear bomb disappeared from Atlantis's nuclear missile hold and reappeared in the heart of the lead Covenant ship.

The bomb exploded a heartbeat later, creating a new sun that could be see for hundreds of miles away. The massive eruption of fire and nuclear energy tore apart the lead CSO-class Supercarrier a millisecond later and continued outwards, depleting the shields of the nearest Covenant warships in a matter of seconds and then melting their hulls into slag, causing them to erupt into short lived balls of fire. In the span of only a few moments, almost 100 Covenant warships were destroyed or badly damaged by a singular nuclear bomb.

The remaining Covenant ships were ill-prepared for when Atlantis, Hail Mary and Destiny came into weapons range.

Destiny unloaded with her upgraded capital class cannons, the large energy bolt based weaponry having undergone a massive amount of upgrades and repairs after her arrival at Othala. The cannons fired faster, hit harder, took less energy, overheated less quickly and could fire from a greater distance. After millions of years of no repairs, it is only logical that her weaponry suffer as a result.

The Hail Mary unleashed her own supply of Asgard Plasma Beams as well as Destiny style energy cannons, however her firepower vastly surpasses that of Destiny.

Atlantis herself also unleashed a plethora of Asgard Plasma Beams, as well as Destiny style energy cannons. Her firepower is the highest in the Tau'ri fleet and it showed as dozens of Asgard Beams and hundreds of energy bolts raced across the eternal void and struck the damaged Covenant warships.

Covenant hull plating disappeared in a series of massive explosions as the energy bolts melted into the hull and blew apart decks. The Covenant fleet tried to return fire but due to their chain of command being vaporized in that massive nuclear explosion, they didn't have any amount of cohesion anymore and thusly, the Covenant fleet was quickly blown apart ship by ship.

The few UNSC ships in the area were astonished and scared of that level of firepower. The Covenant were kicking their ass and now these new humans just came in and blew their entire fleet apart as if they were nothing more then toys. If the UNSC had to fight these new players, it would a slaughter even worse then the Covenant.

However, they put such thinking out of their heads and concentrated on making the Covenant pay for their actions. MAC rounds screamed across the void of space as they impacted and tore through unprotected Covenant ships with absolute ease. The UNSC ships were content on simply sniping the damaged and wounded Covenant ships from afar, enjoying the range advantage due to their weapons using ballistic weaponry and not plasma based weaponry like the Covenant use.

The Covenant soon found themselves being forced back as their forces were cut down swiftly, but before they could retreat another Mk.15 was detonated in the center of their formation once again, cutting their already dwindling forces to a mere handful of ships that were quickly destroyed.

And like that, in the course of twenty-five minutes, hundreds of Covenant warships lay shattered across the orbit of Africa.

For the UNSC, this was like a dream. For weeks the Covenant have been pounding away at Earth's defenses and for a while it looked like there was no hope. And yet, here were a few ships piloted by unknown humans ripping the Covenant a new one.

"Good job Sheppard. I just received word from the Daedalus class warships they also completed their mission. We drove the Covenant back and now Lord Hood wants to set up a meeting with us soon. Take Atlantis and move us towards these coordinates, that is where Hood is." Jack replied.

"Understood. Moving the ship." Sheppard replied as he effortlessly maneuvered the large city ship towards the ODP Hood was currently on.

**Back with Hood...**

Lord Hood was glad that the Covenant were driven from Earth and the Flood were destroyed as well after a series of orbital bombardments destroyed them, however it is a bittersweet victory. A large portion of Earth was attacked and glassed by the Covenant and Hood just learned all of Earth's other colonies were attacked in a massive, simultaneous attack that has left Earth all by herself. Right now, the human race numbers numbered just above the 1 billion mark.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he saw the light grey cylindrical looking alien drop ship flying into the hanger and gently lower itself the ground lighter then a feather kissing a lake. The small drive pods on the sides retracted inside the vehicle as it landed and the unique humming noise it created ceased.

The rear hatch of the vehicle opened up and four marines armed to the teeth came out of the ship, followed closely by General Jack O'Neill as well as a blonde haired woman in the same outfit.

Jack walked over and smiled as he stuck out his hand, "Lord Hood."

Hood took O'Neill's hand and gave it a firm shake as he said, "Welcome General O'Neill. On behalf of Earth and her people, you have my sincerest gratitude for kicking the Covenant out of Earth space."

O'Neill nodded and said, "Your welcome. Now, I know you have a few questions and so do we. We are completely willing to answer any question you have if you are willing to do so in return."

Hood nodded, and said, "That is a reasonable request. Please follow me to the briefing room."

The small group followed Lord Hood into the stations depths with two marines staying by the Puddle Jumper to ensure it's safety.

Hood led the group to a large room where a long rectangular table was in the middle.

Hood went and sat down on the right side with a few remaining UNSC Admirals flanking his sides while the SGC group took the other side.

"I think it best if we explained who we are, what we are doing here, etc." O'Neill said.

Hood motioned for him to continue on and Carter then said, "We are humans from another dimension, one where the year is 2016. We left our dimension because we had to flee from an alien enemy that overwhelmed us and subjugated two galaxies full of life."

That statement shocked all the UNSC personal. These humans were more powerful then the Covenant and yet they had to run from an enemy that forced them to flee to another dimension? That was almost too much to take in at once.

"Let me explain. In the year 1928, an expedition to Giza found an alien ring device that we call the Stargate. We didn't know it at the time, but the Stargate is a planetary transit system that allows for passage from one world to another instantaneously by use of a wormhole. Any gate can dial another gate if sufficient power is supplied, allowing a person on planet A to go to planet B instantly, even if planet B is in another galaxy." Carter continued onward.

That caused Hood to start brainstorming all the ways such a device could have helped them in the war with the Covenant. However, Carter interrupted his thoughts by continuing on.

"With the help of Dr. Jackson, in the year 1995 we managed to understand how to work a Stargate and launched an expedition to a planet called Abydos where we learned there were humans there already. Soon an alien ship came and laded on the pyramid and then captured the team. There they learned the alien in charge was a being called Ra, the inspiration for the myths and legends behind the Egyptian Ra. With help from the locals, the team transported a nuke onto Ra's ship and then killed Ra." Carter continued on.

The UNSC officials where now completely giving Carter all 110% of their attention, handing onto every single word she said.

"After that, the Stargate was deactivated and left alone, until 1997 when another alien by the name of Apophis attacked the facility and kidnapped several members. A mission was sent to retrieve them and we learned that there was a whole species of aliens hellbent on our enslavement by the name of the Goa'uld. The United States government then decided to fund the Stargate Program to get technology capable of defending Earth from the Goa'uld. What followed was eight years of combat as the SGC tried to keep Earth safe from the Goa'uld when another more powerful race called the Replicators wiped out many of the Goa'uld then we killed the Replicators with a device called the Dakara super weapon." Cater said.

"A year before that we launched an expedition to the Pegasus galaxy to find Atlantis, the city ship you saw outside. It is an important piece of technology created by the Ancients, the species that created the Stargate network. However, while in Pegasus we discovered a new hostile alien species called the Wraith and quickly found ourselves fighting them as well. A few years after that, we accidentally discovered another hostile alien species called the Ori and started fighting them as well. It took us four years to defeat the Ori. By the time 2009 rolled around, the Wraith were our only real threat and so we launched another expedition to find the legendary ninth chevron address. We were attacked by a group of pirates called the Lucian Alliance and because of them the planet we were working on exploded, but the expedition managed to complete the dialing." Carter continued.

"The wormhole lead to Destiny, an Ancient warship launched fifty million years to discover why there is a pattern in the cosmic radiation of the universe. They spent the next few years trying to get back home, however while they were doing that things were going horribly bad back on Earth. The Wraith found a cache of ancient technology that they then used to augment their warships to the point they are almost indestructible and then they launched an attack against out Earth. We fought with everything we had, however the Wraith nearly destroy our fleet and took Earth from us. We evacuated those we could and then fled to keep them alive. What followed was three years of defeat after defeat as the Wraith effortlessly crushed any and all forces that stood against them. We evacuated as many allies as we could and then fled to Pegasus, where we found the Wraith had wiped out almost all of our allies there and had only increased their hold on that galaxy. We gathered who we could and then fled to another galaxy, Othala, last bastion of hope and former home to the Asgard, our greatest ally." Carter said, the pain and hardships she and the others had faced coming back to her.

"We then built the Hail Mary specifically to tow Destiny to Othala and bring our people home, which she did. After that, we worked on creating a new power source to aid us in our ultimate goal: finding a home where the Wraith can never find us. It worked and then we constructed the Quantum Mirror, a device capable of sending whoever uses it across dimensions. We completed it and then used it today, however we then ended up above this Earth and well, the rest is history." Carter finished.

The UNSC was silent as the processed the massive amount of information given to them. These humans were from another dimension and more then five centuries in the past as well? Unbelievable, but considering how effortlessly they tore apart the Covenant forces there is some truth to their words.

"That is quite a tale. Ours is similar to yours in a way. Our first contact was with the Covenant in 2525, who attacked and then glassed our colony of Harvest. Their only transmission to us is this." Hood said as he reached forth and brought forth a holographic screen, which he clicked and a recording sounded off.

"Your destruction is the Will of the Gods. And we are their instrument." An alien voice hissed across the line, sending shivers through the SGC personal. That voice is just like the Wraith, Ori and Goa'uld, a voice filled with unfathomable hatred and anger.

"After that, we fought for more then 28 years against the Covenant, suffering horrible defeat after defeat and loosing hundreds of worlds that had their surface turned into glass." Hood continued as he showed the remains of numerous former human colonies which were glassed.

The SGC members were shocked and horrified, the only time they ever saw anything remotely similar was when an Ori mothership used it's main beam on a planet and even then, it didn't turn the entire planet into glass. The Covenant apparently had no such restrictions and seemingly did this hundreds of times.

"The only times humanity was victorious was on the ground. In space we were almost always outgunned and due to the Covenant having energy shields and energy weapons, they easily tore apart our space forces and then would simply blow our ground forces to hell. We fought back as best as we could, but the Covenant were too strong and today I just learned that Earth is the final planet in UNSC control, all others have been annihilated. We had a population of over 39 billion before this war, now we have in total 1 billion people left, including military and civilians." Hood finished with a sense of anguish.

The SGC personal were completely shocked into silence. Never have they heard of a conflict so devastating as the one they just heard about.

O'Neill then said, "Lord Hood, the Tau'ri hereby offer any and all aid that we can provide to the UNSC."

Hood smiled and said, "The UNSC happily accepts the aid of the Tau'ri. We are gonna need it."

"I think you might need to consider abandoning Earth. The Covenant are going to keep on coming and as strong as our ships are, they can't be everywhere at once. All it takes is for a few ships to slip past us and strike the civilian sectors to end humanity. There can be no victory here." Carter said.

Hood solemnly nodded and said, "I know. But what can we do? We can't evacuate 1 billion humans, we don't have the necessary vessels for that. I don't think your ships can hold that many people can they?"

"Atlantis herself can hold 700,000 people in her, a little bit more if we push it and the Daedalus class warships can hold around another 100 people and the Hail Mary and the Destiny can hold another 1,000 each of them. But that is pushing our life support to their limits and even if we do manage to evacuate all of them, where do we go? There are no more human colonies to take the civilians and the Covenant can amass for another strike against Earth any time now. We need a plan of action and we need it now." Carter said.

"Hey, what is that alien device in Africa sir?" One of the marines said.

"We have no idea. The Covenant extracted it by using a Slipspace portal, our method of FTL, above New Mombasa. Then they sent a few ships through." Hood said as he showed the Excession device being extracted and then being used.

"We have triangulated where the Slipspace portal leads to and it is beyond the edge of the milky Way galaxy." Hood said as the coordinates were revealed.

"Sir, we can have the Daedalus to these coordinates in a few minutes if she really pushes her engines." Carter said, stunning the UNSC. It would take them months to get to these coordinates and these people can reach it in minutes? Although considering what they have done today, perhaps it is not that astonishing.

O'Neill thought about it and then clicked his comm and said, "Caldwell, can you take the Daedalus to these coordinates at best possible speed? We need to know what is there."

"Of course sir. We can be there in ten minutes." Caldwell replied.

"Understood. Head there at best possible speed and then report back to us. O'Neill out." O'Neill said before he clicked his comm off.

"Alright, we have ten minutes to wait until the Daedalus can tell us what is there. Perhaps discussing technology trade?" O'Neill asked as the two groups began to work together.

**Meanwhile...**

Caldwell turned to Colonel Marks and said, "Activate hyperdrive, head for these coordinates, maximum speed."

Marks nodded and said, "Aye sir."

With quick speed, he punched in the coordinates and the sleek form of the Daedalus maneuvered away from Earth and then jumped into hyperspace.

The ever familiar sight of the blue lines of hyperspace served to calm Caldwell down. This is a sight that never gets old.

Ten minutes flashed by quickly and soon the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace to an unforgettable sight.

A massive construction that has a hollowed out center with what looks like a large asteroid in the center while eight large arms are coming from the sides and curving inwards. There is clouds and seas on the construction, a sight beyond anything the Tau'ri have ever seen.

"Sir, I am detecting gravity, weather patterns, it is incredible." Mark said, just before then added, "I am also detecting a large number of these "Flood" forms sir." Mark said.

"Locate them and mark them for termination at a later date." Caldwell said.

"Sir, I think I have found the main control for the Ark. It requires a special gene to work though, kind of like Ancient tech." Marks said.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we need to get this information back to Earth." Caldwell said as he activated the long-range transmission system and sent the transmission back to Earth.

**Back on Earth...**

O'Neill was actually having a nice time talking to Lord Hood. The man was straight forward, easy to talk with and a good commander.

Just then, the Daedalus contacted O'Neill, who answered it.

A screen of Caldwell appeared who said, "Sir. We have found what the portal leads to. You need to see it for yourself."

An image of the Ark was shown, shocking everyone who saw it.

"This construction is immense, being around 127,530 kilometers in diameter. It's insane. It also has a Flood outbreak and so we have highlighted all Flood forms so we can destroy them at a later date. The construction has an atmosphere and appears to be safe for humans to board and use." Caldwell said.

O'Neill then had a brilliant idea and said, "Hood, we know the Covenant are going to come back for Earth. However, we can make the jump to this construction in minutes. We can evacuate Earth to this place and have all UNSC forces go there as well. It is so far from the Milky Way galaxy that the Covenant are not going to find it. While there, we can use this place as a base while we reconstruct the Quantum Mirror and then head to another universe, one where there is no Covenant, Flood, Wraith, or Ori. A chance for both of out people to start over."

Hood was shocked at the proposal of such an idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. A place where there is no Covenant is an appealing idea and more then that, the construction will provide a good place to help support their people as their rebuild their civilization. And also taking this construction from the Covenant would be a giant middle finger to those bastard aliens and that is something Hood will always love to do.

"That is actually not a bad idea. Normally it would be impossible to evacuate Earth, but with your ships you can ferry people to the construction in only ten minutes, we can evacuate Earth very quickly" Hood said, actually giving the idea some considerable thought.

"It will take roughly around 1,500 trips if we fill Atlantis and all of our other ships with people. Our life support can handle that strain for ten minutes as we make the journey back and forth. In all, it will take around ten days of non-stop travel, but more realistically it will take probably over two weeks of hard work to evacuate Earth." Carter added.

"I think we have a plan. Go to the construction, get all of our civilians offloaded them onto that thing, then come back and get as many people onto Atlantis as we possibly can and take them to the construction. Rinse and repeat until we are all done and then get all the UNSC warships and tow them there. After that, we can head around and help evacuate any straggles from the UNSC and get them there while the Quantum Mirror is being rebuilt big enough for that whole thing to go through. That sound about right?" O'Neill asked.

The UNSC officials all talked amongst each other for a few seconds before they all nodded and then Hood said, "Well then we are in agreement. Get your people transported there while we get our own people ready for evacuation."

O'Neill nodded and then he and the other members of the Tau'ri delegation left the ODP and headed back to Atlantis.

Once on Atlantis, the Tau'ri fleet then all went into hyperspace and flew towards the unknown construction intent on claim a new future for themselves.

**Time skip...**

The date is now December 11, 2552 and much has changed since the Battle for Earth. All of Earth's population was relocated to the unknown alien construction, which has been identified as the Ark.

The Ark has been discovered to be a massive control module for the Halo Array, giant rings which fire off a pulse of energy that kills all sentient life in a galaxy. After learning this, O'Neill ordered all rings to be found and brought back to the Ark where they can be deactivated after being cleansed of all Flood forms.

It took a few days, but after capturing a number of Flood forms, the Tau'i were able to find and create a method that destroys the Flood Super-Cells by using the Dakara Super Weapon as a basis. Using the Ark's advanced construction methods, the Tau'ri outfitted their ships with the anti-Flood weapons and then went purging the parasite where ever it existed.

Using the Ark, the remaining rings have been found and brought back to the Ark where the massive amount of drones and newly installed Asgard energy beams have taken the insane amount of raw material that make up the Halo rings and stored them away for future use.

The Ark has also been found to the greatest collection of Forerunner technology in the universe, basically being a much larger Asgard Core. All examples of Forerunner technology can either be physically found on this massive installation or the technological schematics can be found somewhere in the large database.

During this time period, the Tau'ri were headed back to the Ark after finding a few hundred more civilians on a few old UNSC planets. However, on their way they encountered a UNSC ship called the Spirit of Fire. The Tau'ri then towed the ship back to the Ark where the discovered there was a small Flood outbreak on-board. Using their anti-Flood weapon, the ship was cleansed quickly. The crew of the Spirit of Fire were told of what happened since they went into cryo and they were all shocked, but quickly adapted to the ever changing reality they found themselves in.

Dr. Halsey also discovered that ONI had managed to clone all the Spartan's that died during the war and then tried to brainwash them into their personal attack dogs. Needless to say Hood was livid and quickly did a massive house cleaning operation that got ONI back under control.

The Tau'ri were a little bit unsettled by the Spartans and the reason why they were created, but they could see where the UNSC was coming from and so decided to help. The cloned Spartans were not well in the head and were not going to live long, so by using Asgard and Ancient technologies, as well as a few Forerunner technologies, they re-cloned the deceased Spartans and this time did them properly, allowing them to live full lives with no ill effects as well as keeping their augmentations.

Technology for the UNSC advanced by leaps and bounds as all their ships managed to get at least rudimentary shields by this point as they awaited for the Forward Unto Dawn to arrive. Once in their new reality, full availability to the technologies of the Tau'ri would be allowed as until this point they mainly focused on getting agriculture facilities up and running to fed the large amount of civilians on the Ark.

Caldwell walked onto the bridge of the Daedalus as his crew worked hard.

"Sir! Slipspace ruptures detected!" Marks shouted.

"Look alive people, this is most likely the Prophet of Truth's fleet. Alert all forces and activate all weapons. We have to hold the line until reinforcements arrive." Caldwell ordered.

"Sir, all friendly forces will be here in a few seconds, they are doing small hyperspace jumps to get here." Marks told him.

"Good. Prep all Mk.15's for deployment, as well as getting all Plasma beam weapons armed as well. The moment they arrive, I want us opening fire." Caldwell replied as his ship prepared herself for combat as all around them multiple hyperspace portals opened up, allowing UNSC and Tau'ri ships to come through.

Just as the allied fleet arrived, a massive amount of Covenant ships came out of Slipspace.

The moment the Covenant ships exited Slipspace, the Tau'ri and UNSC ships opened fire. Plasma beams mixed with MAC rounds as they all streaked forth and struck the Covenant ships unprepared, destroying many of them before they had a chance to even know what was going on. And those that remained fared little better as they were caught off guard and found themselves heavily outnumbered.

The Forward Unto Dawn exited Slipspace as well and was confused when they found the remains of many Covenant warships as well as a number of UNSC ships being here mixed with unknowns all firing at the Prophet of Truth's fleet.

"Evasive action! Find us a safe spot and try to get in contact with those UNSC ships!" Miranda Keyes yelled.

"This is Captain Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire contacting UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Head to these coordinates, we will provide covering fire." Cutter said over the radio.

"You heard him, move this ship out of the way!" Miranda ordered as the small Charon frigate pushed her engines to the limit to get out of the danger zone.

The Prophet of Truth on-board his Forerunner Dreadnought was furious and yelled out, "All weapons open fire!"

However the Dreadnought remained silent as the many remnants of Mendicant Bias that were either found on the Ark or scattered around the Milky Way galaxy effortlessly took control of the Keyship and moved her away from the Covenant forces while also making sure her weapons are powered down.

After thirty minutes of heavy combat, the Covenant forces were finally destroyed at last with only the Keyship remaining.

"Sir, High Command has Hail Mary approaching the Keyship. She is going to beam the Covenant forces off of the Keyship and into her holding cells while also beaming in a crew. Our orders are to return to patrolling the border of the Ark and making sure nothing else comes in." Mark said to Caldwell.

"Understood. Move us out Marks." Caldwell said as he watched the Hail Mary move towards the Keyship.

**With the Forward Unto Dawn...**

Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 watched on as the Keyship moved towards the Ark. The Keyship had been taken control off without any issues and the original crew was no longer an issue.

John was completely confused as to what happened in the single month he and the others had been gone for. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

The Arbiter had left the ship earlier, sent to one of the Separatist CSO-class Supercarriers that had just arrived a few minutes ago. He had taken the Covenant forces captured in the battle and moved them to the Supercarrier. They were to be publicly executed for their crimes at a later date, a just punishment.

Just then he heard his AI companion Cortana say, "The Dawn just docked with the Ark. We are supposed to head to this location where we will be given our new orders."

John said nothing and then made his way to the location he was given. Along the way, he saw many people stop and stare at him in wonder. Something he has grown used to seeing as many people haven't ever seen a Spartan in the flesh ever and considering how famous he is, it is only logical he would be getting a large amount of attention.

He quickly arrived at a large door where two guards stood. The guards saw him and quickly opened the door for the Chief.

Once inside, John was shocked by what he saw.

Spartans. Everywhere. Easily at least a thousand men and woman encased in MJOLNIR armor were on treadmills running, getting checked over by technicians and doctors or customizing their MJOLNIR armors.

John then saw several familiar faces walking towards him. Jorge-052, Jerome-092, Kelly-087, Linda-058, Fred-104, Daisy-023 and Cal-141.

John couldn't believe his eyes. Daisy and Cal were both confirmed KIA early in the war and Jerome was MIA after the Spirit of Fire went missing. So how in the world are they here before him?

The group of Spartan-II's all walked over to John with their helmets underneath their arms and Fred said, "Good to see you John."

John took off his helmet and said, "Good to see you all to. I am a bit confused though."

"And everything will be explained to you." A familiar voice said behind John.

John turned around and saw Dr, Halsey, the closest thing he has to a mother standing right behind him with a smile. However, she looked much younger then she should. Halsey was supposed to be at least sixty years, but she looked not a day above 25. Her hair was short and black once more and beyond that, she had no wrinkles or signs of advanced age. However, it was most definitely Halsey as she has that same look in her blue eyes.

"Dr. Halsey" John said with respect.

"Hello John. Good to see you again. Now I am sure you have questions. I will answer the most prominent ones." Halsey then said, gesturing to the massive amount of Spartans.

"ONI took DNA samples of everything single Spartan that has ever entered service and was attempting to clone a Spartan army under their control. However, I discovered their plans and then Hood took ONI down and rebuilt ONI back up underneath UNSC control. The Spartans they attempted to clone were then brought to our allies who then perfected the cloning procedure and allowed all Spartans who died while in service to the UNSC to be brought back with all their memories intact. I of course aided them in their efforts." Halsey said.

John was shocked beyond belief. All Spartans were back? Including Sam and the others? Considering Daisy and Cal were both standing next to him, it must be true. How advanced were these allies that they managed to being Spartans back as clones in only a months time?

"The Spartans who were brought back have not been cleared for active combat duties just yet. They have to retrain their bodies back to their original condition, so it will be a few months before they can be put back into service, but considering the fact the war with the Covenant has ended, the need for Spartans have decreased." Halsey further said.

John nodded. If there was no fight, then the Spartans could take their time and get back into fighting condition.

"The reason we asked you to come here is because Hood has a surprise for you." Halsey said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Ma'am?" John asked.

"Just be patient John. I am sure you will be surprised." Halsey said as she motioned for John to follow.

John followed Halsey as she led the way to a section at the far end of the hall where a large room awaited them and once there, John nearly stopped in shock of who was waiting for them.

A younger Admiral Hood was there, looking around the same age as Halsey while a younger Captain Cutter was also there as well. But it is the third figure that really shook John to his core.

Captain Jacob Keyes, former Captain of the Pillar of Autumn. The man who died on the first Halo ring found by the UNSC. John couldn't believe his eyes. However, Cal and Daisy were both brought back, so seeing Captain Keyes alive and well is not that big of a shock.

Keyes also looked younger as well, having no wrinkles on his face as well. Something was going on. However, as a soldier John-117 did not let himself get distracted and so quickly saluted the senior officers and said, "Sirs."

"At ease Master Chief." Lord Hood said with a smile as he turned his attention to the Master Chief.

John lower his arm and stood at attention as Hood said, "Good work on Delta Halo Spartan. Also good work on Earth. You did good son."

John nodded and Hood then said, "As the war is now over, the UNSC is going to be rebuilding herself. And the need for good soldiers is only going to increase. Due to your exemplary efforts on both Halo rings, I and the other members of High Command want you to lead our newly created Spartan Corp."

John was stunned by Hood's request, but he quickly got over his shock and began to think out what this new position would entitle and what his responsibilities would be.

After a little bit Chief nodded and said, "I accept sir."

Hood smiled and said, "Good. Now come along Chief. We have a lot to go over."

Hood then started walking and so Chief went to follow him. Seeing all of his brothers and sisters with him once more, made John feel better, a little more hopeful for the future.

**Time skip...**

It has been six months since the SGC and the UNSC met and finally, the new Quantum Mirror is ready to be used.

The Separatist fraction of the Covenant have finally prevailed against the Loyalists with the aid of the Tau'ri. Currently the Covenant has been rebuilt from the ground up with the former members of the Covenant coming together as a true union so that they might face the challenges of the universe as a singular front.

The humans still wish to leave this reality however. They don't want to be anywhere near the Covenant and just want to live their lives so the Quantum Mirror was continued.

Currently all warships are docked to the Ark and everyone is currently ready for transport to the new reality.

Lord Hood stood stoically next to General O'Neill as the final preparations were completed. This was it. No turning back.

"Ready?" O'Neill asked.

Hood nodded and O'Neill then said, "Activate the Quantum Mirror."

Once more, countless amounts of energy was sent flooding into Quantum Mirror, causing the device to activate as a clear portal was created.

A probe was sent through and once the portal was shown to be safe, the massive bulk of the Ark was slowly swallowed up as the Quantum Mirror used her engines and soon passed over the large form of the Ark.

Within seconds, the large installation was gone and a few seconds after the Ark vanished, the Quantum Mirror exploded, destroying the last method of finding the Ark once more.

The Ark and the last remnants of two different versions of humanity vanished and were sent to a new world beyond their imagination.

* * *

**And thus we are finished with the first chapter.**

**I think this is going to be a cool story. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**If you have any comments, criticism or concerns, send me a PM or leave a review, always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Farewell for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of Humanity's Resurgence.**

**I never would have expected this much feedback in such little time to the first chapter. So, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The bleak expanse of nothing spread out in all directions, save for the ember glow of a singular star surrounded by a plethora of small celestial bodies. However, suddenly and violently, the fabric of space was torn asunder.

A massive clear portal came bursting into existence, giant white lines that look like cracks in glass stretching forth like the branches of a tree in all directions for countless miles.

From this massive portal came a massive artificial structure that looks like an eight sided star with the arms curing slightly inwards. The Ark has arrived.

Once the Ark cleared the portal, the portal suddenly shrunk down as the power being supplied to it was cut off, causing the portal to cease to exist in a matter of moments.

In the control center for the Ark, Lord Admiral Hood and General Jack O'Neill stood together as numerous control personal began calling off their status reports.

"Ark sensor modules are online. We are beginning to scan the surrounding space."

"Shield generators are at 100%."

"Weapons are charged and ready to go."

"All civilian sectors report no damage whatsoever."

"Arcturus reactors are online and functioning at 100%."

"Shipyards survived the trip unharmed and are sending out the fleets to begin patrols."

"Ark has suffered no damage."

Lord Hood let out a deep breath of relief as he heard nothing had gone wrong. He had been extremely apprehensive about the cross into the new reality, but it seems like the Tau'ri did their research well.

"Understood. Have all stations change into green alert. However, the moment something new appears on the sensors immediately switch to red alert. We are taking no chances here." Hood ordered.

Everyone nodded and quickly went back to work.

* * *

Admiral Jacob Keyes, veteran of the Covenant-Human war and casualty of the first recorded interaction between the Flood and the UNSC, was currently walking along the edge of the massive shipyards as he watched the Forward Unto Dawn as well as two other Charon class light frigates leave their massive berths to head on out onto their first series of patrols around the Ark. It has been three months since the Ark arrived in this new reality and so far, nothing has happened. No signs of alien life so far thankfully since the UNSC and Tau'ri are still trying to rebuild their forces back up.

Keyes wishes he could go and join them, however he as well as the cloned Spartan's were still under medical observation. Even though the Asgard cloning technology is very advanced, it is not perfect. High Command is unwilling to lose him as well as the Spartans, so until they are satisfied they are in no danger, everyone who was cloned is grounded.

It is perfectly logical, but that doesn't mean that Keyes has to like it. He is a soldier and more then that, he has another lease on life. He was brought back from the dead and he wants to live his life, not sit around everyday as doctors look at his every waking move, waiting for any sign that he is anything less then 100% stable.

After no less then almost seven months of this, Keyes has grown sick of this routine. At least he is now allowed to start exploring the Ark instead of being kept in the med center.

The Ark's stunning view of the stars is beyond anything Keyes has ever seen and the technological majesty of the Ark as well as Atlantis is something he still isn't used to.

Atlantis, hyperdrives, Stargates, and so much more has come into his life now that he is still having trouble taking it all in.

Keyes just shook his head as he gave out a deep sigh as he say an Epoch class Heavy carrier detaching from it's berth and igniting it's engines as it too left.

Keyes wondered what ship he will captain next. He commanded not only the Iroquois, but also the Pillar of Autumn in his career. However, thanks to all the new technology, a new breed of warships will be developed and built soon. Whatever he commands next will be far beyond anything he has ever seen before.

Keyes then left the shipyard and went to one of the few teleportation booths created for the Ark.

Considering the massive size of the Ark, a large number of the Sentinels have been programmed to build an interconnecting system of teleportation booths to allow for quicker travel across the massive structure. However, due to the massive size of the Ark, only the most critical locations on the Ark have teleportation booths and even then, only a few. It will be a long time before instantaneous travel to any location on the Ark is achieved.

Clicking the small icon, the doors for the teleportation booth closed and a second later, Keyes was now near a series of labs in the main facility of the Ark.

After arriving at the Ark, the UNSC took control of the main control room as quickly as possible and have built around it, creating barracks, labs, and other facilities around it.

Stepping out of the teleportation booth, Keyes heard the sounds of scientific experimentation all around him. As he walked through the mass of labs and white coats, he saw many experiments going on all far too complex for him to understand. By no means is he dumb, but he has no hope of understand the intricacies of hyperdrives or energy shields.

As he walked through into one of the labs, he saw rows upon rows of guns. Ranging from familiar shapes like the BR55 Service Rifle, but he also saw unfamiliar shapes. Some were long staff like weapons, while others were strange serpentine shaped things and many other such strange objects.

He turned and saw a familiar face, Dr. Catherine Halsey hard at work as she took some notes as she observed the experiment along with Dr. Samantha Carter.

John-117 was holding a long rifle looking gun that has a white color scheme on it. The rifle is thickly built and has a large open barrel that is a quarter of the weapons total width.

Numerous holographic targets appeared, ranging from crimson armored Elites to Wraith Drones. John-117 took aim at one of the holographic targets and pulled the trigger, causing the rifle to shoot out something that instantly destroyed the Grunt in a single shot.

John quickly snapped his rifle to position as he took aim at another target and fired once more, this time an Elite and likewise destroyed them instantly.

That got Keyes attention. To be able to destroy a Elite's shield with only one shot is something not easily done.

Keyes watched on as Master Chief quickly destroyed all the target's using only one shot per each of them from the rifle.

Once the targets were all gone, Master Chief shouldered his rifle and then turned back towards Carter and Halsey.

"Hm. It appears the prototype works perfectly." Carter said as she went over the data.

"Indeed. Heat build up was low, rounds fired quickly, no complications in the rolouding process. Everything appears to be working." Halsey agreed as she then turned towards Master Chief. "You can put the rifle back on its case John. We are done for now."

Master Chief nodded and then moved and placed the gun in a special case that opened up as John approached. Once the rifle was back in its case, the case closed quickly.

Master Chief then left the room, leaving Keyes with both Carter and Halsey.

"So, are you going to talk to us, or just and there silently?" Halsey asked, not turning her attention away from the pad in her hands.

Keyes walked over and said, "Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt the experiment."

Halsey nodded and then asked, "So, what can I do for you Admiral?"

"Mind if I ask about the strange rifle John-117 was just using?" Keyes asked.

Halsey brought up a schematic of the gun and said, "What John was just using is a prototype for the next generation of firearms and weapons for use by humanity's soldiers. Dr. Carter has had extensive experience with the Ancient Drone weapons used by Atlantis and now we have the data regarding the hard light weapons of the Forerunners, so Dr. Carter came to me with an interesting idea."

"What if we combined the energy fields of the Drones with the Hard Light energy of the Forerunners into a new weapon?" Carter said.

"Such a weapon would be easily capable of piercing through energy shields and hull plating, however I wanted to take it a step further. Instead of simply covering our ballistic rounds in Hard Light energy and then have them produce an energy field, what if we also hollowed out the cores of each round and inserted a large amount of liquid Naquadria?" Halsey asked.

Keyes wasn't the foremost expert on Naquada and it's notoriously unstable and dangerous cousin, Naquadria, however even he knows that a small amount of Naquadria can create a large explosion.

"If I am understanding this correctly, you two have tried to create a weapon that shoots rounds that can pierce energy shields and hull plating with ease and then explode inside of the target with immense force." Keyes hazarded a guess.

"Not tried. Succeeded. The rifle John was using is the fully operational prototype of this new weapon type. And from what we just witnessed, the weapon appears to work perfectly. If it seems as if everything is working properly, we will then adapt this technology to our MAC cannons, missiles, nukes, riles and other ballistic weapons so that they are now more useful then ever. We have already drawn up plans for a MAC cannon to use this technology. We have also found a way to increase or decrease the energy fields and Hard Light energy of the rounds, which therefore increases or decreases the penetrating power of the rounds. With this technology, you can fire a MAC round quicker as the rounds will be smaller and lighter then regular MAC rounds due to the fact they are not solid slugs anymore." Halsey said to Keyes, several other holograms appearing.

"With this, we could lower the power per MAC shot and allow the rounds to just barely pierce our targets and then detonate inside the targets hull. Or increase the power along with the energy field to completely puncture an enemy's shields." Keyes said, finally understanding how useful these new MACs would be.

"Now you are getting it. Imagine how different the war with the Covenant would have gone if we had ships capable of firing MAC rounds that simply tore threw their shields and then detonated with the force of a small nuclear bomb inside their ships? We would have inflicted countless casualties and possibly halted the Covenant advance." Halsey said.

Keyes nodded and then asked, "So, how soon until this is mass produced?"

Halsey shook her head and said, "We don't have enough Trinium, Naquada or Naquadria to outfit our planned fleet with these weapons. We need a lot more."

Keyes narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't give up that easy. You have a plan don't you?"

Halsey smirked and said, "You know me far too well. There is a way to get the resources we need. Carter has shown me a most fascinating Ancient device, called the Exogenesis device."

Keyes turned towards Carter wh brought up a hologram of said device.

"The Exogenesis device uses nanites to terraform entire worlds into ones capable of holding human life. However, Carter and I have found a way to alter the programming of the Exogenesis device so that it will terraform a world into one made almost entirely of any element we want, like Trinium, Naquadria, etc. Using these repurposed Exogenesis devices, we can quickly gain the resources needed to repurpose all human ships with the new ballistic technology, as well as giving us more resources to use in rebuilding humanity." Halsey said.

Keyes nodded and said, "The commanders will definitely approve of this."

Halsey smirked and said, "Naturally."

"So good Doctor, what else have you been working on?" Keyes asked.

"We have been working on combining the Asgard Plasma Beams with the Asgard Ion Cannons to try and create a new secondary weapon type. Actually, it was a lot easier then one would think since the SGC had been working on such a project since they first got the Asgard Beam technology. Add in Forerunner technology as well as Ancient technology with some help from Mendicant Bias and we have fully functional prototypes already tested and ready for mass production." Halsey said.

"Really?" Keyes asked.

"Of course. Wish for proof?" Halsey asked, looking Keyes in the eye.

"I would like to see what these weapons are capable of." Keyes said. After knowing Halsey for so long, Keyes knew how to navigate the minefield that was that loaded question.

Halsey said nothing as she showed Keyes a new holographic screen.

On it there was a large double barreled cannon, each of the barreled shaped not cylindrically like most UNSC cannons, but more square shaped like some of the Tollan Ion cannon pictures Keyes has seen. Being locked in the med center for so long gave him a lot of time to read over as many of the SGC's files as he could.

A large piece of armor plating was placed in front of the cannon while a layer of hard light energy was put in front of the armor plating, while another layer of Asgard/Ancient shielding was added around the armor plating as well while a final layer of energy shielding wrapped around the shape of the armor.

With the test finally ready, the cannon was primed. Energy coalesced inside the barrels of the cannon quicker then Keyes could see and within a moment, the cannon fired.

Twin beams of blindingly bright baby blue energy lanced outwards from the barrels and struck the hard light first. For a few seconds the hard light held and then fell. After that, the beams struck the Asgard/Ancient energy shield; however even the powerful Asgard/Ancient energy shield could hold the energy beams back and fell apart. The final energy field was finally struck by the twin beams of blue and was swiftly broken as well, leaving the armor alone to face the energy beams. The moment the beams struck the armor, the slab of metal flash melted, bright glowing orange metal running like lava as the beam effortlessly carved through the thick metal plate with ease. After the beam came out the back end of the armor, the beam dissipated as it struck the energy at the back of the area set up for the experiment, a bright blue-green glowing shield stopping the energy from passing through.

Keyes was impressed by the power of the cannon, being capable of carving through three different energy shield systems and then having enough energy to carve through armor plating and still be capable of hitting the energy shield on the other side.

"The cannon, which has been dubbed the "Ion Beam Cannon" is a beam type directed energy weapon system capable of destroying any kind of space fighter or space bomber while also dealing extreme damage to ships near Anubis upgraded Goa'uld Ha'tak class vessels with ease. As it is a secondary weapon, it is mainly meant to quickly wittle energy shields down quickly. Moderate firepower with quick recharge time, it will make any enemy commander weary about getting into knife fighting range with any human warship. Damage can be increased as more energy is pumped into the weapons, however you will run the risk of overheating the cannons if you pump too much energy into them." Halsey said, obviously proud of her work.

"Very impressive Doctor. I am sure these will be useful." Keyes said.

"Of course it is good work. I would not allow anything less." Halsey said with a smile.

Keyes nodded, knowing well how meticulous and determined Halsey can be when she is working on things.

"Well, I better be going. Have a good day." Keyes said as he excused himself and left the lab, leaving Carter and Halsey to continue their work.

Keyes left the lab and went back towards the teleporter booth, intent on heading back to the med lab to get his mandatory examination over with. If there is one thing this little excursion of his has taught him, it is that the future is in good hands.

* * *

Two Months later...

In the main command center of the Ark, the top leaders of both the UNSC, the Tau'ri, Tok'ra, Jaffa and Athosians are all gathered together once more.

"I would like to bring up the revisions Dr. McKay has made to the Infinity's original design. I believe that this is the design we should go with moving forwards. The civilians need a sign that we have the power to keep them safe, a symbol that they can rally behind. This variation of the Infinity will be the thing they need." Admiral Cutter said as several holographic screens appeared before the members around the table.

Rodney had really done his absolute best when creating a better, stronger version of the Infinity. He had tapped into all the resources he could, talking to Mendicant Bias as well as Carter and Halsey as well as a few other scientists.

With their help, Rodney managed to create a new type of hull plating that has been dubbed Titanium A-5. By combining Titanium A-3 with highly refined Trinium, Naquada, Carbon and then adding Forerunner alloys into the mix and then molecularly increasing the toughness of the material to a degree never before imagined by the UNSC or the Tau'ri. The resulting metal plating is an astonishing 450 times stronger then Titanium A-3 while being only a fifth the weight of Titanium. The Infinity was then designed to have 5.7 meters of the armor plating with a honeycomb design similar to the Pillar of Autumn or other Halcyon-class Light Cruiser to increase her ability to absorb damage.

After that, Rodney then began working on the Infinity's sensor's and communication equipment. He placed Hail Mary class sensor modules and communication equipment onto the design, allowing the Infinity to detect objects from 36,000 light years away even while in Hyperspace and can communicate from 2,000,000 light years away.

Next came the hyperdrive. The Infinity was designed with the most advanced Asgard/Ancient hybrid hyperdrive which is a fusion of the drives from the O'Neill class ships as well as the Star Drives on Atlantis, creating a hyperdrive which can cross the distance between galaxies in minutes with ease.

The main power source for the Infinity is a Gen. 2 Arcturus Reactor. The Gen. 2 reactor is a smaller version of the 100 foot in diameter reactors that are found on all Tau'ri vessels. This reactor provides 25 ZPM's worth of power and is only 45 feet in diameter. The 2 secondary reactors are Mk.13 Naquada Cold Fusion Reactors which can provide 7 ZPM's worth of power in an emergency and the 4 tertiary reactors are Mk.11 Naquada Cold Fusion Reactors which can provide approximately 3 ZPM's worth of power.

The ship has extremely advanced inertia dampeners that can stop the vibrations of enemy firepower so that the delicate crystal technology onboard the ship isn't damaged. The Infinity has artificial gravity, however she also has anti-gravity drives as well, a first for the UNSC which will allow her to fight in atmosphere while also being capable of leaving a planet's atmosphere under her own power.

The shields of the Infinity are the strongest ever designed by the Tau'ri or the UNSC, with only Ori motherships having shields of equal strength and Atlantis is the only thing that has even stronger shields. The Infinity's main shield is a hybrid Ancient/Asgard energy shield that has Forerunner Hard Light shields augmenting them even further in strength. As a backup they also have the form hugging energy shield that the UNSC developed for the Infinity originally, however it has gone through a number of upgrades and refits that has turned the form hugging energy shield into a defensive barrier of around half the strength of the Hail Mary's main shield.

The sublight engines of the Infinity are again, Atlantis in origin, having a singular massive sublight engines directly in the middle of the stern, with six smaller sublight engines arranged in a ring around the main engine.

The Infinity also has a cloaking device that is of the same league of the one found on the Odyssey, allowing her to remain undetected for long periods of time. she also has teleportation booths for ease in traversing the massive warship as well as Asgard Beaming technology, allowing her to beam massive amounts of troops and vehicles down to a planet's surface without the need for massive amounts of drop ships.

When it comes to weapons for the Infinity, McKay went to Carter and Dr. Halsey since he had heard of their new weapons they were working on and asked them to help him design the weapon compliment for the Infinity.

To start off her weapon complement, Infinity has no less than four CR-03C Series Nine MAC's, two on the top of the bow with two more next to the original two. These are the first of the new breed of MAC's using the new ballistic weapon technology that Carter and Halsey managed to finish and then perfect.

Each MAC cannon will now coat the shells in specially energized Hard Light as they enter the barrel before being fired. The Hard Light energy has been specially designed to mimic the energy field that Lantean Drone weapons emit that allow them to cut through energy shields and hull plating. The Series Nine MAC of the Infinity will accelerate 150 ton hollowed out rounds that are made from Naquada, Trinium, Titanium that have been molecularly altered to be tougher that also have Naquadria cores for increased explosive power. The rounds will be accelerated up to speeds of around 125, 000 mps and can reload and fire a shell in 5 seconds. The MAC's charge can be altered to lower the shell's speed and the energy field of each individual shell so that the rounds can pierce and then detonate once inside their target.

The Infinity also has 36 Asgard Plasma Beam emitters spread around her hull for omni-directional firing arcs.

She has 20,000 x M80 Rapier missile boxes with each having thirty missiles with an additional 25,000 x M100 Howler missile boxes that have twenty missiles in each box. The Rapier and Howler missiles have undergone a massive increase in effectiveness since all the new technologies became available. Each missile is constructed of Trinium and Naquada as well as Forerunner alloys and again has Naquadria as the core, dramatically increasing their explosive power. Each missile also has Hard Light energy applied to their outer hull as they leave their missile tubes to increase their penetrating power.

The Infinity also has 18 of the new EA class nuclear weapons. The EA is basically the love child of a Mk.15 with a Nova, creating the strongest and most deadly nuclear weapon ever created. With the Hard Light covering as well as improvements in nuclear weaponry thanks to the UNSC, the EA is a weapon of almost unparalleled destructive capabilities.

She also has 48,000 x M982 Dauntless 75mm Twin Rail Guns. These rail guns are basically bigger, faster and stronger versions of those found on the Daedalus class warships. Having eight barrels, these guns accelerate their slugs to 10,000 mps and can fire around 40,000 rounds per minute. Each slug is a much smaller version of the MAC slugs, each round have a Naquadria Core and being constructed of Naquad/Trinium and Forerunner alloys and after each round is fired, it is covered in Hard Light energy.

Furthermore, the Infinity has a massive supply of golden Aggressor style Sentinel beam turrets which have been enlarged to serve as fast firing Anti-Aircraft and Anti ballistic weaponry.

Additionally, there are 60 x Mark 3000 MAC's on the ship. The Mark 3000 MAC is a small MAC cannon that shoots a 25 ton shell that is exactly the same as the MAC shells for the main MACs. These "Mini MACs" are on all sides of the hull so that the Infinity will always have at least some Mark 3000's firing at a target.

After that, there are 4,500 x Destiny style Energy bolt Anti-Aircraft cannons just like those found on the Hail Mary, Atlantis or Destiny all over the ship.

Finally, there are 1,000 x Ion Beam Cannons to round off the truly impressive offensive arsenal of the Infinity.

In addition, the Infinity will also be capable of carrying at least 30 light class frigates in her main hull, allowing her to deploy a small battlegroup wherever she goes.

With all these weapons, Infinity needed a much larger frame and so Infinity was buffed from her original size of 5,694.2 meters. After her redesign, the Infinity is now a massive 21,500 meters in length while being 4,500 meters in width and 5,100 meters in height. Infinity, once she is completed will be the strongest, fastest, toughest warship in the AHSC.

"I like the design. Large, has a stunning amount of firepower and shield strength, she would be capable of holding off any threat that comes her way. However, the design would take an astronomical amount of Trinium, Naquada and other resources we could spend somewhere else." Lord Admiral Hood said.

"Carter and Halsey have put forth a means to get additional resources via using Exogenesis devices to terraform the many moons and planets that are in the solar system we now reside in. We could have those planets terraformed in days and then get mining operations commended even quicker and then we will have a surplus of materials to work with. We already have billions of tons of raw material right now since we decommissioned the Halo Array and then turned them into raw material. Most pessimistic reports state it will take at least a few centuries to blow through those resources, so I say we can afford to blow a couple hundred million tons of resources building a single Infinity class warship. And as for personal, thanks to advancements into AI's, the crew size for such a ship is a lot smaller then one would think, with the crew only needing to be around 100,000 with around another 10,000 Marines, 3,000 ODST, 2,000 Air Force and a couple hundred more." Jack O'Neill said as he looked over the requirements of the Infinity.

"That is a large amount of our limited military power to waste on a single warship that can be in only one place at a time. I think we would be better off with having a large amount of Autumn class Cruisers or other such warships instead of putting it all into a single warship." Admiral Keyes said.

"On the contrary, since we only have the Ark to protect, having a single massive warship isn't as wasteful as it would be if we had hundreds of worlds to protect. Such a vessel would not have to patrol a massive area, only the area around the Ark. She would be a most unstoppable warship, serving as an immovable object to any would be attackers. When we move beyond the Ark, then it would be best to field a number of smaller vessels in order to increase the number of warships we have. But as it stands right now, creating this vessel is not that big a drain on resources." Teal'c said stoically.

"I would have to agree with my old pupil. This vessel would serve as a good way to increase the moral of our people, all of our people. We have all lost our homes, our friends, everything these previous decades. So, by showing them such a vessel, it will show them that we can in fact keep them safe from harm. We need to reassure them we can keep them safe. Their trust in our ability to do so is at an all time low. Descent is not happening now, but it might happen soon. We need this ship to rebuild the trust we lost." Master Bra'tac said.

"I have to agree with Bra'tac and Teal'c. We need the Infinity, if nothing else then as a moral booster. We can't function as a military if everyone refuses to work with us. Even if we can create our own supplies now, we still need the people's support to function. Rebuilding that trust and increasing moral is what we should be focused on right now." Carter said.

"Perhaps, but it is a lot of resources and personal to assign to only one ship. We could probably equal that amount of firepower with twenty Daedalus class warships or more and we would be using a lot less personal on them as well." Admiral Caldwell said.

"I have to agree. Building fleets of other, smaller warships instead of just one single ship is a better use of our time and resources. We don't know what is lurking in this universe nor do we know when we might be attacked. Having large fleets is a better option then just having such a large ship." Rear-Admiral Ellis said, commander of the Apollo.

"We need to come to a decision now. Please vote whether to build the Infinity as Dr. McKay has suggested to us or to building more, smaller ships instead. The vote starts now, it will end in ten minutes. Choose wisely." Hood said as the holograms in front of everyone changed to a screen with a "Aye" or "Nay" button on either side.

The voting took place, the Admirals and other important staff quickly voting after reviewing the plans and weighing the pros and cons against one another.

Ten minutes later, the votes were tallied and shown.

"The votes are in. There is a grand total of twenty "Nays" to twenty-one "Ayes." Therefore, the Infinity will be built as Dr. McKay's plans have described." Hood announced.

"Now with that out of the way, we need to talk about whether or not to terraform the moons and terrestrial planets surrounding the Ark. Like I said before, we don't need any more resources at this point and creating and then manning those outposts with the personal would be a far greater waste of manpower in my opinion." O'Neill said.

"Actually, we could simply put a few AI's in control of the facility have them using autonomous robotic exoskeletons for them to mine the resources. No need for humans to be onsight. And with those resources we could begin creating shipyards away from the Ark as a backup means to continue production should the Ark become unusable for some reason. We could create a defense fleet of warships under the control of Mendicant so that the Ark will always at least have a single fleet to keep her safe. I think we should definitely terraform a least a few of the moons." Carter said.

"Hm, not a bad idea. The Ark can handle the rebuilding of the fleet, but having more shipyards will increase are ability to field warships as well as making sure we aren't putting all of our eggs in one basket." Hood commented, liking the idea.

"As has been stated many times in this meeting, we need more warships. Creating new shipyards will be of much aid in that endeavour. I say we should follow Dr. Carter's plan." Bra'tac said.

"Are we all in agreement?" Hood asked, looking around the meeting hall. As he received nods from nearly everyone assembled there, he then said, "It is decided. Now which moons do you recommend we terraform first Dr. Carter?"

Carter brought up a holographic screen and highlighted seven of the many moons in the solar system surrounding them and said, "These seven are the closest moons to the Ark and are around the size of the Earth's moon back home. Terraforming these moons will provide us a plethora of resources as well as being very close to the Ark. Me and Halsey discussed this at length and we believe these to be the best moons to start off with."

Hood looked over their recommendations and nodded at them. Solid picks each and every single one of them. Just another reason why Halsey and Carter are two of the three chief scientists.

"Alright, start terraforming these moons as soon as you can. Onc the moons are terraformed, we'll start construction on the mines immediately. Now, where to put the shipyards we'll be using these resources on?" Hood asked.

"We already have suggestions for where best to start the shipyards as well sir." Carter said, highlighting some more areas of the hologram of the solar system.

Hood nodded and said, "I see no reason to dismiss these locations, however me and O'Neill will talk about this later. Next time we meet, we will have selected the locations. Now, General Stacker, I believe you have a proposal for me?"

General Stacker Pentecost, veteran of the Human-Covenant war. One of the most highly decorated surviving generals in the UNSC, he is also one of the most well respected.

The slightly aging general stood up and cleared his throat before he said, "As you all know, when we arrived on the Ark we found a number of data files containing detailed examples of Forerunner technology. As we have continued our stay here on the Ark, we have been able to decrypt and learn more about Forerunner technology. A few weeks back one of my subordinates stumbled across some very intriguing data files regarding two pieces of Forerunner technology; one called a War Sphinx and the other called a Seeker."

Two holograms appeared, one having a ship like construction that has two limbs on the front connected to a command center which is designed to resemble a Forerunner's face with two viewports acting as eyes. Connected to the torso of the machine was a elongated tail at the back. The second hologram had a machine greatly resembling a War Sphinx, yet it was longer and more streamlined while also lacking the "face" that the War Sphinx had.

"The War Sphinx, from we have been able to find out, was a very versatile war machine that allowed the user to seamlessly operate in space, air or on planetary surfaces. Theirs roles varied, acting as escorts for larger warships via swarming enemy warships in large numbers or acting as long range artillery since they had enough firepower to level entire cities by themselves. Since they were equipped with arms and legs, they were capable of operating as bipedal combat vehicles so as to aid ground operations. However, despite all their power, the War Sphinxes were eventually replaced by the superior Seekers." Pentecost said.

Everyone was listening intently on Pentecost's words, just as he wanted.

"The Seekers that replaced the War Sphinxes were given more powerful weaponry, movement and defensive capabilities. In a one of one fight, a Seeker will beat and destroy a War Sphinx almost every time." Pentecost concluded, the holograms disappearing.

"This is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with your proposal Pentecost?" Jack asked.

"Because sir, I would like permission to gather together a team of engineers and scientists to design a new fight craft that takes the best of the War Sphinx, the Seeker and the Puddle Jumpers and combines them together. I called it, "Project Jaeger."

Pentecost handed over two tablets to O'neill and Hood, who looked them over in silence for a few moments.

Everyone watched on as the two powerful military leaders looked over the proposal of Pentecost.

The two continued silently discussing whether or not to green light the project for another minute or so before O'Neill looked at Pentecost and said, "Well, me and Hood have talked it out and we have decided to approve of the project. Take anyone you want save for Carter, Halsey and McKay, we need them for much bigger problems. If they want to lend their hand in their free time, they are free to do so, but you will have to make due with everyone else."

Pentecost nodded and said, "Thank you sir. I will get started right away. Where is the Project going to take place?"

"In the next meeting, we will let you know. We will clear out a space for you guys to get to work." O'Neill replied.

Pentecost nodded once again and was handed back his tablets.

"Alright and the next big thing on the agenda. The Spartan IV program." O'Neill said.

This caused everyone at the table to slightly wince. The Fourth iteration of the Spartan Program was not going anywhere near as well as the previous three had gone.

"Halsey, you thoughts?" Hood asked.

"The Spartan IV's are children running around in armor far too powerful and dangerous for their tiny minds to comprehend. When we trained the Spartan II's, we installed discipline and honor into them. The Spartan IV's, despite being veterans, are too free. Their emotions are too well exposed, they feel too much. They are arrogant and full of themselves. I felt this might be the case. We made the Spartans into legends in order to keep morale up, however not that more people are getting the training and power of the Spartan's, they are losing respect for that power. We need to find a way to better weed out the bad apples." Halsey said.

"I agree. Having trained a few of the Spartan IV's, I can tell you they lack the discipline and respect for authority that the Spartan II's and III's have. Almost all of the Spartan IV's seem to think of themselves as invincible after receiving their armor. They lose their ability to work as a team, preferring to fight as individuals instead of as a team. Something must be done." Teal'c said.

"Okay, so the Spartan IV's are getting full of themselves. That is bad, especially since they have been augmented. So, ideas?" O'Neill asked.

"Perhaps removing the augmentations of the Spartan IV's that fail to reach to pass a stricter psych evaluation? If they cannot work together and don't listen to authority all that well, take away their abilities. Simple as that." Ellis said.

"Not a bad idea. Short and simple. I propose that we take the top 1% of all candidates to become Spartan IV's and make them take the psych eval. Those that pass the test and also personal evaluation by the Master Chief, Halsey as well as Sergeant Major Johnson will be allowed to become Spartan IV's." O'Neill suggested.

"I would like to add onto that. Of those found to be capable of becoming Spartan IV's, we could continue to monitor and evaluate. If we find them exceptional amongst their peers, we could increase their augmentation and make them Spartan III's and II's." Caldwell said.

"But wouldn't that disrupt the flow and synergy between the II's and III's? The Spartan II's and III's work so well together because they trust one another due to the fact they have trained, fought and died alongside one another. Having new people come into their ranks might make them reject the new Spartans, leaving them by themselves or not working together." Cutter argued.

"My Spartans are more professional then that. They would be hesitant at first, but would make sure that they work with their new team mates to the best of their abilities and I am positive that the Spartan III's would do the same." Halsey vehemently claimed.

"Even so, I would suggest we don't start introducing more Spartan II's or III's for right now. We have a large number of Spartans as it is and they won't be going anywhere soon. We should focus more on getting the MJOLNIR Mk. VII produced. Speaking of, how far along are the Mk. VII's?" Hood asked.

"It is going well. The integration of all the Forerunner, Asgard and Ancient technologies onto the Mjolnir's frame has been a challenge, but we are finally making progress. I estimate we should have a prototype ready in around five more months." Halsey said.

"Very good. One last thing. Just yesterday the President of the UNSC along with the President for the Tau'ri as well as the leaders of the Jaffa, Tokra and Athosians have informed me that in around two months from now, the UNSC, Tau'ri, Jaffa, Tokra and Athosians will unite underneath one banner, one government and one military." Hood announced to the shock of everyone.

It wasn't the merge that shocked everyone, it was how soon it was happening. It has been almost a year since the UNSC and the Tau'ri met and the two groups have been working very closely together, so everyone knew a merge of both groups was an eventuality, but they never expected the merge to occur within five years.

"How will the government be organized? What will the army look like? How will the navy change?" Carter asked rapidly before Halsey gave her a nudge to shut her up.

"Thank you. As for your questions Dr. Carter, the government will be a democratic one, much like how the UEG was, with a few changes to the charter. I have not been informed on the changes to the charter, so I cannot tell you of that. The army will be mostly left alone, with only a few minor changes here and there, same with the navy. I will also be releasing the emergency powers granted to me during the Covenant-Human war." Hood said, not that it was shocking to everyone who knew the man. He was not one to yearn for more power and only wished to help humanity. He only took up those emergency powers because the situation demanded that he do so and now that the situation has been resolved, he was giving up those powers for humanity once again.

"Same here. Now that we no longer have the Wraith after us, I am no longer needed." O'Neill added in. Just like Hood, he stepped forth and took up the reins to aid humanity in their fight against the Wraith. However, the Wraith are no longer a threat and so the man can finally step down and let someone else take his place.

"Sir, are you saying that you are retiring?" Carter asked, causing O'Neill to start laughing.

"Nope. I am actually going to take control of our first diplomatic class vessel." O'Neill happily replied.

"Diplomatic class?" Carter asked, her confusion shared with everyone in the room.

"Me and Hood talked about the need for a diplomatic class of vessel, a ship that can go into the universe and make peaceful first contact with the native alien civilizations. We then asked Rodney to design said ship and he agreed to help. A few weeks later and a design as finally chosen. The first of these diplomatic vessels will be completed in two months, same date as the merge." O'Neill said, sounding suspiciously happy.

"So, what is the design?" Caldwell asked.

O'Neill then said, "I am glad you asked." as he pulled up the design for the diplomatic class of ships.

Everyone who has served with O'Neill during the time of the SGC finally understood why O'Neill was so happy about becoming the captain of the ship as they all mentally sighed.

The design before them was a sleeker, more elegant version of the Enterprise-E from Star Trek that O'Neill likes so much. Her hull was light grey in coloring, lighter then the gunmetal grey all UNSC and Tau'ri vessels are colored in. She has a long overular main dish section at the front of her hull, while having a rounded underside with a large blue glowing core at the front of the rounded underside. She has two large naceles at the back of the hull that connect to a small ject coming out of the back of the front part of the hull. The top of the dorsal hull has a large black V that connects to the back of the main dish and wraps around to the mid of the dish.

"The Enterprise will be the first of the Archer class of spaceships. They are designed to be less intimidating then regular warships so that we can try and peaceful first contact. The ship is very well armed with 16 Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, 12 Howler and 12 Rapier launchers, a plethora of golden Aggressor AA batteries, four EA launcher tubes, two on the bow and two of the aft as well as a single series Nine MAC cannon hidden in the bow. She may not have a huge assortment of weapons, but what few she does pack a punch. She has stronger shields, powerful sensors, a quick hyperdrive as well as tractor beam, transport beams, teleporter booths, all that jazz. At a length of only 975 meters, she is a lot smaller then the Infinity as well as a large amount of the other planned warships, however she can still fight with the best of them." O'Neill said, clearly happy he was finally getting a ship not only named Enterprise, but also having it look like the Enterprise and he is going to command her.

Carter nodded as she looked over the specks of the Archer class. Not the fastest, nor the toughest or the most well armed, but she is no slouch in a fight and her main goal is peaceful existence, so world cracking firepower is not a major factor in her mission profile.

"With that out of the way, I officially end this meeting." Hood said as he and the rest of those gathered all left the room.

Carter and O'Neill walked out together as they talked about the Enterprise.

"So, you finally did it. You finally got your own starship Enterprise to command." Carter said.

O'Neill smiled and said, "Yeah, its awesome. I was planning on having the "These are the voyages of the starship enterprise" speech as we leave the shipyards."

Carter rolled her eyes and said, "You are going to have a field day on that ship."

O'Neill nodded and said, "You know me."

Carter just gave him a look and said, "Yes I do. I pity the poor crewmembers who will have to put up with your shenanigans."

Jack just stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Your just jealous you don't have your own."

"I got a much better ship. The General Hammond is a hundred times better then the Enterprise. Onc her upgrades are complete, she will have better shields, firepower and speeds compared to your ship." Carter argued.

"My ships has the looks and that is all that matters. While my ship has an elegant grace to her appearance, yours looks like a trash can got spray painted and then flattened into a brick that was then shot into outer space." Jack said.

Carter gasped and playfully smacked his right arm, "You take that back Jack O'Neill."

"Never! Enterprise is best ship!" Jack said as he tried to block her assault.

"Oh that's it!" Carter said as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as she smiled victoriously.

"C'mon Carter I just got my back repaired, I can't afford to have a replacement so soon!" Jack said as he tried to dislodge Carter to no success.

"I don't know sir. You did insult my ship." Carter practically sang with smug satisfaction.

"Alright, I take back what I said about the Hammond. She is a very nice looking ship." Jack yielded.

Carter got off of Jack, just as Jack took off saying, "The Hammond is the worst looking ship ever!"

Carter chased after Jack yelling, "I will get you for that one!"

"You'll have to catch me first Carter!" Jack yelled back at her.

Carter narrowed her eyes at the challenge so blatantly thrown down at her feet and increased her speed, intent on catching O'Neill.

As the two old friends chased one another, the Ark continued its orbit around the sun, another day soon to draw to a close as humanity rebuilt itself from the fires of defeat.

With the powers of Ancient races long since gone at their disposal, humanity will rise far higher then ever before and ensure they will be remembered for all eternity.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter two!**

**I am so sorry for the long ait on the update, I just lost my drive to type this story for a while, sorry about that.**

**Updates on this story, as well as Robotech War as well as Devils, Dragons and Fairies will continue on, so just hang in there.**

**And so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I have seen some comments about the Infinity redesign and I will admit, perhaps I went a little overboard, but I just couldn't help myself. I really like the Infinity and wanted her to be the biggest, strongest warship the humans have.**

**A funny little thing I have noticed about Halo in general is that Halo seems to like to flex on Star Wars. I mean, CSO-Super-Carriers are almost ten kilometers longer then a Executor class Super Star Destroyer, both High Charity and the Mantle's Approach are much larger then the first Death Star, etc. I think that Halo has nothing against Star Wars, but you have to admit, it's funny how Halo always seems to have to have larger and more powerful warships then Star Wars.**

**Also about the Enterprise for Jack, I wanted him to be out in his element once again. I remember watching Stargate SG-1 on complete season collections from my local library and I always loved Jack the most of SG-1. Sure, Daniel was cool with his geeky, nerd look to him, Carter was awesome with all the cool technobabble science stuff and Teal'c was just such a cool warrior. However, Jack just had an energy about him that just drew me in. From his quips, to his love of Star Wars and Star Trek, he was ultimately what made the show so likable in my opinion. And then when he was shelved for Mitchell, I think the show lost something. Don't get me wrong, I like Mitchell and think he was the best replacement for Jack the show could get, but ultimately, no one could replace Jack O'Neill. **

**So I decided I wanted to have Jack finally get what he has wanted ever since the Prometheus was first created: He has a ship named the Enterprise and he is the captain. I feel like the guy is owned this much at least for all he has done for humanity. Plus, I wanted to return Jack to where he was at the beginning of SG-1: Out in the universe, exploring and learning, happy as he can be.**

**And with that out of the way, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Deep within the one of the many laboratories on the massive artificial construction known as the Ark, an experiment is taking place.

Stacker Pentecost, leader of the project watched on as a large machine was brought in.

The machine was 60 meters in length while being 25 meters in height. There were two large silver extensions at the front, having five curved prongs at then ends while having barrel looking interior. The extensions connected to a large central unit that has a curved golden visor looking section in the middle while a blue glowing circular core lays underneath the visor. Two red stripes go all the way down the back of the machine. There are two large pointed wing like structures at the back, while a smaller pair of wings are underneath the main ones. In between the wings on either side of the back are two large azure glowing circular structures, while additionally there are 4 smaller azure glowing circles at the back of the unit as well. On the top of the unit there are two large cannon like objects that connect to the main body of the unit.

This is the Jaeger Mark I unit Gypsy Danger. The first Jaeger prototype ever constructed and built.

Using the War Sphinx and Seeker as a basis, the Mark I Jaeger has only a few differences that make it superior to the War Sphinx as well as the Seeker.

For one thing, it has two Forerunner style anti gravity engines. These are miniaturized versions of the golden and orange energy circles that the War Sphinx have at the end of their tails for lift and power. Using Ancient technology as well as more advanced Forerunner technology, the scientists managed to shrink the size of the of plates down to only around 10 feet in diameter, allowing the Jaeger to have two of them. Additionally, several Puddle Jumper style drive pods have been added into the Jaeger's frame to increase speed and maneuverability.

As for weapons, the forearms of the Jaegers contain Hard Light cannons directly pulled from the Seekers which allows them to destroy entire cities at will if they wish, and yet these are only the beginning of the Jaeger's arsenal.

Additionally, there are two Asgard Beam emitters located inside the forearms of the Jaeger as well. The Jaeger can change the weapons quickly to better suit the situation at hand. If they need to use precise pinpoint weaponry, Asgard Beam weapons are the better choice, but if total obliteration is needed, Forerunner Hard Light cannons will better serve them. Additionally, two Ion Beam cannons are on the back of the unit for increased firepower, while two missile bays use the first generation of Hard Light missiles. The missiles are made entirely from Hard Light and use the energy of the Mark. 11 Naquada Cold Fusion Reactor to create the missiles as needed, so no need to return to warships for rearmament. Also, in the wrists of the Jaeger are two blades that function like a chainsaw, having moving metal components that are covered over with Hard Light energy, giving them a close range weapon in the situation calls for it.

The shields of the Jaeger use a similar system to the Infinity, having a Asgard/Ancient Hybrid ovular shield with Forerunner Hard Light for increased strength and then a form hugging energy shield as a backup.

Using the Puddle Jumper's mental interface as a basis, a more powerful version was created for the Jaeger's with Forerunner technology added in. Using this control interface, a pilot will mentally control the Jaeger, with thoughts rather then action to move the Jaeger and thus increase reaction time.

Also, the hull of the Jaeger is tougher then that of a Seeker or a War Sphinx, since it is entirely comprised of Titanium A-5.

All in all, the Jaeger Project is coming along nicely after only three weeks of being approved for operation. They only have the one prototype, but right now that is enough.

Stacker watched as his two Rangers walked in. The Rangers are the Jaeger's test pilots. By having a twin pilot mental system, the reaction time for the Jaegers has drastically increased, allowing the unit to do things it would otherwise not be capable of, so a two pilot mental system has been designed for the unit.

Raleigh Becket, ace pilot with over 109 confirmed kills across the UNSC-Covenant war with many more unconfirmed. He has served for a long time, nearly 15 years and still is going strong, having signed up the moment he was capable of. He and his brother Yancy were two of the best pilots the UNSC had, until the Battle for Reach were Yancy was finally killed during an attack run against a Scarab. The main beam cannon of the Scarab struck Yancy's Longsword and instantly destroyed it with no body being capable of being recovered. Raleigh took his death hard, but kept on with the fight as best as he could. His determination and effective fighting style is something Stacker values highly.

Raleigh's copilot, Mako Mori, is another can of worms entirely. Having lost her parents when the Covenant glassed her homeworld, she was found by Stacker and adopted by him. She grew up in the military and the moment she could, joined up to try and help the war effort. Same age as Raleigh, Mako showed incredible flying talent as well as leadership capabilities, having scored numerous wins in the air against the Covenant. She is also one of the best pilots the UNSC has to offer.

The two met around a week ago and so far, they have gotten along well enough. Raleigh and Mako both respect each other's skill in the air and recognize the each other as an equal, so no ego fighting.

The two of them were covered in thick midnight black armor, the first generation of personal power armor for anyone who isn't a Spartan.

The armor is called Fafnir class Battle Armor, after the legendary dragon from Norse mythology. It has been modified to the point that non-augmented humans can use it and not break their bones like with the MJOLNIR armors. The armor does allow for enhanced strength, speed and durability and increased reflexes, but nowhere near Spartan IV levels, nevermind Spartan III's and II's.

Raleigh and Mako walked over to the Jaeger, where the area near the visor opened up for them. They climbed onto the Jaeger and then into the cockpit, the armor closing behind them.

Once inside the unit, Raleigh slipped his helmet on while Mako did the same. After securing their helmets, the two pilots sat down in their chairs as metal straps formed an X over their chest to keep them from moving while metal clams latched onto their feet and their hands. The chairs then slightly reclined a little, light blue glowing from the chairs as a pair of metal circular apparatuses connected to the side of the pilot's helmets.

"Gypsy, you ready?" Raleigh asked as a hologram appeared before the two.

The hologram showed a woman in her mid twenties, having long flowing black hair that went down to the mid of her back while light blue hair went half way up her hair length from the ends. She had a mechanical suit on her that covered her arms, legs, waist and chest, the armor having a mixture of light blue, black, silver and red colored armor pieces. She has pointed metal ear coverings the same color as the rest of her armor, while a golden visor covered her golden eyes and finally, a small gold and red energy core was located just underneath her chest.

"I am ready. The suit is all warmed up and ready to roll. All we are waiting on is you two." Gypsy said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Roger that. This is Mako, right side is active and ready." Mako said as the main screen in front of them changed to green on Mako's side.

"This is Raleigh, right is is active and ready. Gypsy Danger is online and ready." Raleigh said as the right side also changed to green on his side.

"Okay you two. Today's objective is simple: The eggheads want to run some more scans of your brainwaves as you move and control Gypsy. There are a total of five combat drones in the area. We are to go and neutralize them while taking as few hits as possible. The drones are extremely well armed, being more akin to mobile battleships so staying still is not advised. Total time for this exercise is five minutes, so there is little room for error. Any questions?" Gypsy asked.

"None. Let's do this Mako." Raleigh said with a grin.

Mako just gave a soft smile as she said, "This is Gypsy Danger, launching."

Gypsy Danger arose from the ground as her azure engines lifted her up slightly from the ground. She then shot forwards, her form disappearing from sight quickly as her powerful engines shot her forwards.

"We are approaching the test sight. Raising shields, charging weapons, sensors at maximum power, everything is ready." Gypsy said as the craft maneuvered into a small area filled with metal plates specifically made for this test.

"Alright. Let's go hunting." Raleigh said as the Jaeger moved into testing area.

Immediately the Jaeger was fired up by an assortment of missiles, plasma beams, ion beams, cannon shells as well as mines.

The Jaeger banked to the right as the firepower continued it's relentless barrage, trying to bring down the Jaeger's shields.

Gypsy Danger then shifted, her extensions maneuvering backwards as a pair of legs extended from the bottom while the wings moved up onto the back as the cockpit moved as well.

When all was said and done, Gypsy Danger was now a humanoid shaped vehicle with arms and legs. Immediately after transforming, Gypsy swung around and fired her right arm cannon, a giant golden bolt of energy blasting out from the barrel and nearly striking their now apparent adversary.

The drone was also a humanoid shape, however the head was domed in shape and has a singular mono eye in the center, while two large fins are on the side of the head. Four large cannons are on the unit's shoulders, while two turrets are on the unit's shoulder upper arm area, while another two turrets are on the unit's lower legs, right next to a rack of missile tubes. Another pair of missile tubes are on the unit's hip area, while two large cannons are on the unit's forearms. Small turrets and another racks of missile tubes decorate the unit's chest, rounding off the unit's absurd firepower.

Four beams of blue light erupt from the cannons on the unit's shoulders as ten rockets fire out from the tubes on the unit's chest. Gypsy dodges the beams barely as she fires another golden bolt into the missiles, destroy them quickly.

The enemy unit then fires off their forearm cannons, giant beams of pure plasma stretching forth to strike Gypsy. However, Gypsy's better sped and maneuverability manages to keep the unit from being it by those beams.

Gypsy's left and right arm cannons fire off two golden blasts of energy while her chest armor opens up, showing her missile tubes that fire off eight golden missiles at the unit.

The unit tries to hit the golden missiles, but the ballistic rounds fail to destroy them, allowing the missiles to hit the target again and again, each time blowing off larger chunks of the machine until the unit explodes in a massive ball of light.

"One drone down, four more to go." Gypsy comments as the two Rangers ignites the energies and send the war machine flying.

"Must have stealth systems active because we did not see that drone coming. Gonna have to be on our toes if we want to win." Raleigh says as they search the area for anyone targets.

Mako nods and keeps on looking when she sees a small in the corner of her eye. She immediately banks the Jaeger downwards just as a large lance of blue light paces overhead.

"Found one. Several dozen kilometers away, using the debris as cover. Sniper type." Mako says.

"Dang. He has the advantage here. Think we can hit him with all this debris?" Raleigh asks.

"I can. Activate Asgard Beam weapons." Mako replies

Raleigh does as she asks, the two forearms of Gypsy Danger shifting and morphing. When finished, the five prongs are now all spinning as bolts of plasma arch inside the barrel of the cannons, the weapons are fully charged and ready to fire.

Mako takes control of the left cannon and takes a deep breath as the computer informs of her range to target, time to impact, objects in her path and much more as she prepares herself to take the shot.

Once ready, Raleigh and Mako move Gypsy from her cover and Mako takes the shot, a thin blue beam firing from the cannon as it travels quickly towards the drone.

The drone is not able to move as the beam strikes it's armor, the metal flash melting away into nothing as the beam carves into its power plant, causing the entire machine to explode.

"That's two." Mako says as she smirks towards Raleigh.

"Nice shot." He says, impressed by his partner.

"Thank you." Mako replies as the two Rangers once again make Gypsy Danger fly away, three minutes left on the clock.

The two continue their search for the other three drones when suddenly a shape slams into their side, sending the Jaeger tumbling away into a metal plate, the fingers of Gypsy Danger punching into the hull as it tear lines into metal plate while the engines arrest the unit's momentum.

Gypsy looks up two see two Drones, one a massive unit with a spinning wrecking ball for a hand and the other with two katana's alight with golden energy.

"Well, looks like we have fight on our hands. Let's use our Ion cannons on the big one, take him out quickly and then use our Hard Light cannons on the other one. Don't want to get into a melee fight with a close quarters unit." Raleigh suggests.

"Agreed. A melee fight is something we should avoid." Mako says as the large cannons on their back wing downwards and aim at the big unit while the forearms of the Jaeger transform into the Hard Light cannons.

The pale blue beams roar forth, striking the larger drone in the chest as they quickly melt through the large amount of armor and come out the back side, destroying the unit quickly with a large explosion.

The smaller unit is faster and manages to dodge the Hard Light shots by ducking down and letting the shots pass overhead.

Gypsy ignites her engines and flies backwards while trying to hit the second unit, giant golden bolts firing and striking the areas around the smaller unit, however the unit is very quick and nimble.

The second unit continues to get closer and closer to Gypsy when the units takes it's katana and slices a Hard Light shot in half, the two halves of the shot flying away and exploding elsewhere.

"That was cool." Raleigh admits.

"Less talking and more shooting. Let's launch a volley of Hard Light missiles." Mako suggests.

"Sure." Raleigh says as the chest of Gypsy opens up and fires away at the nimble drone.

For all the drone speed and nimbleness, it cannot dodge missiles and not sixteen of them at once. The drone manages to destroy two missiles, but is struck by the others one after another, the missiles blowing away the units arms, legs and chest until the powerplant is breached and erupts in a large explosion.

"That was a tough one." Raleigh comments after the drone was destroyed.

"Indeed. Only one drone left." Mako said.

"But only a minute left on the clock. We have to find that last unit now." Gypsy said, trying to find the unit.

Suddenly, a large shape came out of nowhere and fired a few missiles at Gypsy, the missiles missing and hitting the arnor plating GYpsy was standing on, only to show they were smoke missiles as the entire area became cloaked in a smokescreen.

From the smoke emerged the final unit. The unit had two green reflectors for eyes, a large green core in the chest area, a golden colored V shaped horn on the forehead, white and blue armor while a large golden glowing sword was in it's right hand while a double barreled shotgun was in it's left hand.

"Found it." Raleigh said, bright the Ion cannon and Hard Light cannons to bear on the drone.

The four cannons fired off, but the drone managed to duck to the side and fire off two large rounds, the rounds missing Gypsy as Gypsy also dodged. When the rounds struck a large metal plate, they instantly blew it apart in a massive explosion.

"That's a lot of firepower for a simple shotgun." Raleigh said, slightly impressed. For a ballistic hand weapon, that was a lot of damage.

Mako said nothing, completely concentrated on the fight.

The drone ignited it's engines, the metal machine flying forth towards Gypsy. Gypsy fired her cannons, but missed the shots.

Once the unit was close enough, it swung it's oversized sword down at Gypsy, who deployed her two swords to intercept the blade before it could strike the Jaeger.

Gypsy pushed back and managed to force the blade back, giving them an opening as the Jaeger swung and managed to cut the drone's shotgun apart, the rounds of the shotgun exploding and destroying the shotgun entirely.

The drone came in again to swing it's sword, but Gypsy side stepped away from the blow and fired a point blank shot from her ion cannons that struck the drone and destroyed it instantly.

"Ten seconds left on the clock. Nicely down you two. It's not easy to fight against units controlled by AI's even dumb ones like those." Gypsy said.

"Yeah, no kidding. We only won because we had the superior unit and they had no shields." Raleigh said.

"This is General Pentecost. Report back to the hanger Gypsy for debrief." Stacker said before the transmission ended.

"Well, let's head on back." Raleigh said as Gypsy transformed back into her fighter mode and flew back towards the hanger, the charred remains of the drones laying where they were slain.

Once back at the hanger, Gypsy landed quickly and without fan fair. Once the unit was set down, Raleigh and Mako disconnected themselves from the unit as Gypsy transferred herself to another terminal in the hanger.

Raleigh and Mako got out of the unit quickly and then made their way over to Stacker who was waiting for them in the main control room.

Once there, Stacker began to talk.

"You two did good. All five units neutralized quickly and with only a moderate amount of difficulty. You showed where Gypsy needs to be altered and upgraded, while also showing where the unit is still good. You also showed excellent teamwork out there. However, their is still a lot more to do. We have a number of other tests for you two today so you two best get ready." Stacker said.

The two ranger pilots nodded and quickly made their way back to the hanger, wondering why did Stacker call them?

Stacker turned back towards Gypsy and said, "How much of an improvement?"

"12% higher then last time. They are starting to get better at working together and the shared mental load is getting easier for them to bear. I think we might be able to start mass producing the Jaegers soon if this keeps up." Gypsy said with excitement.

"One step at a time Ms. Gypsy. One step at a time. Let's get Gypsy Danger fine tuned and then we can see if we can get these mass produced. Head back and get ready for the tests." Stacker said.

Gypsy nodded and disappeared leaving Stacker by himself.

Stacker went and continued to watch as the tests started, all the while thinking about the duel pilot system.

Having two pilots share a mind as they control a machine as powerful and complex as a Jaeger is not something that is ever easy, even with Forerunner and Ancient tech, especially since they don't fully understand the technology completely.

At first Raleigh and Mako could barely make Gypsy move since they were so out of synch with one another. After countless exercises Pentecost began to think he would need to find new pilots when suddenly the synchronization just jumped one day and since then it has continued to grow with today being the greatest leap in synchronization to date. And it just confuses Stacker how they managed to finally get the Jaeger to start moving. Even Raleigh and Mako have no idea how they did it. Medical scans revealed normal brain waves except when the two are piloting Gypsy, which is when the brain waves become much more active then before.

It is a mystery and one that Pentecost has every intention of figuring out. They can't mass produce a unit type that only two people can use. They need to figure out a way to make it possible for everyone to use the Jaeger if they wish for it to be mass produced.

Stacker continued to watch on, data being recorded and filed away as he and the other tried to unravel the mystery that is Gypsy Danger.

* * *

In the main meeting hall, Lord Hood, Jack O'Neill, Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Halsey and Dr. Rodney McKay were all discussing matters of grave importance.

"Sirs, regarding the additional shipyards as well as the mining facilities, we have had an idea that might only solve those problems, but also give us a work force that can finish a lot of of our other projects far ahead of schedule as well as give us more AI's." Carter said.

"Really? That's good. What is it?" Jack asked, very intrigued.

Suddenly McKay and Carter seemed very nervous about something and didn't respond, forcing Dr. halsey to take charge and say, "We have been experimenting with the nanites and e believe we can merge our Gen. 7 Smart AI's with the Asuran Replicator nanite bodies, getting the best of both worlds."

Jack's smile disappeared as he grew a frown and said, "And why did you three think it was wise to tamper with the same things that nearly destroyed the Asgard, caused the downfall of the Goa'uld and was just generally one of the greatest threats th SGC ever faced?"

McKay and Carter still couldn't quite find the words necessary to explain themselves to O'Neill, requiring Halsey to take up the conversation once more.

"Because sir, we need more workers. As it is, it will take decades to get humanity's military forces back up to the levels we had before the Insurrection and that leaves us vulnerable. We have no way to know what threats waiting for us and right no we need able bodied soldiers to help keep ourselves safe." Halsey defended.

Jack nodded at that and then said, "Carter, you were there for both wars we had to fight with these damn things. Replicators nearly brought two galaxies full of life to their knees and I will be damned before I allow a third outbreak of these things. Request denied."

"Sir, please just listen to our proposition first." Carter tried, however Jack wasn't having any of it.

"No Carter. Replicators have only created problems for us. And no one can control them. Not the Asgard, not the Ancients and most certainly not us. I am not going to risk yet another war with the Replicators after we just finally got free from the Wraith." Jack said.

"With all due respect, not all Replicators have caused problems. As I recall, the subject called FRAN was an asset and followed all of Dr. McKay's orders without question and she was the only reason you managed to beat the Asurans. This proves that with the right codding, we can control the Replicators." Halsey said.

"Alright, I will give you that one. However, I am still not willing to authorise further experiments." Jack said, just before Hood started speaking.

"What have your experiments revealed?" He asked.

"Sir, we have conducted more then 100 small scale experiments in a variety of different situations. In all of them, our Replicators followed orders immediately ad without question, just like our AI's do. Myself, Dr. Carter. Dr. McKay and his sister have all gone over the lines of code many times and Mendicant Bias himself has gone over each and every single component of the code at least a thousand times and he himself has said the code will make sure the Replicators will not only obey us, they will be incapable of altering their own coding, taking on the appearance of others, repair themselves, look into a person's memories as well as modify themselves to become immune to the Anti-Replicator weapons. With this coding, we have effectively taken away all the threats the original Asurans posed. They will not be allowed to Replicate unless by our permission." Halsey explained to Hood.

"Hm. And what will these Replicators be able to do?" Hood asked.

"A lot. Replicators could build us an entire defense fleet to rival the Home Defense fleet for your Earth Hood in at minimum 13 months with the crew to man each and every single one of those ships, while having enough personal to man twelve Super Cradle class shipyards as well as the twenty mega refineries and mines we plan to build. We could get all of our warships rebuilt from the ground up into the next gen of warships as well as updating every single piece of military hardware while we are at it and be all done before years or even decades ahead of schedule. We could then use then to get the civilian sectors built up as well. The Replicators usefulness cannot be estimated. We will need to create a few planets full of replicator Neutronium, the base element of the nanite cell used by the Lanteans. However, we can have that done and be creating Replicators in around a few weeks since we have the machine, we just need the Neutronium, which is at an all time low due to how much we are using for warships." Carter explained.

"Speaking of which, please explain to me once more why we need all these mines as well as refineries if we can simply use the Asgard transport beams to create whatever we need?" Hood asked.

"Simply put sir, the Asgard Beams may be capable of creating whatever we need instantaneously, however it places an incredible strain on the transport beams to do so and it only increases exponentially when we increase the size or quantity of whatever we are creating. Creating a single Stalwart class Frigate using Asgard transport beams would break the transport beams completely and require a complete rebuild of the transport beams from the ground up. It is the same way with the Sentinels; however by feeding the Asgard Beams as well as the Sentinels with the raw materials and then combining them or altering them to how we wish, the strain is negligible since we are simply altering them instead of creating them using energy. That is why we need the raw material as well as refineries sir." Carter explained to Hood.

Hood nodded and then said, "Frankly, I cannot see any reason to deny you request. You, Dr. Halsey as well as Dr. McKay have proven themselves beyond reproach and have created dozens of our most important and useful technologies. Quite frankly, none of us would be here talking about this if not for you three. If you three truly believe that you can guarantee that these Replicators will not turn on us and if Mendicant Bias also gives these things his own seal of approval, then I think I can approve of the project."

Jack turned to him and said, "You don't know Replicators like I do. Trust me when I say that this project will blow up in our faces and it will not be pretty when it does."

"Jack, they are right. We need a better work force as well as soldiers if we are to keep the Ark safe. This seems like the best way to get both of those quickly. Besides, like they said, FRAN worked out well if the reports are anything to go by, so it is possible to keep Replicators under control. Between that and the UNSC's long history of keeping AI's under control, I don't think we have anything to worry about. Besides, we will still have the ability to destroy them all with the Anti-Replicator weapons if it comes down to it." Hood said.

Jack sighed deeply as he clasped his hands in front of his face while closing his eyes. He stayed that way for a minute before he said with a sigh, "Alright. I will give you permission, so long as you can guarantee me we will be capable of destroying every single one of these Replicators at once and without hesitation if the need arises."

McKay and Carter both nodded and McKay said, "We can build a kind of destruction sequence into the nantites that will activate when we give it the go ahead."

Jack then said, "Then you have my permission. Just make sure we don't all regret this."

The three scientists nodded and the meeting quickly ended soon after that.

Carter ran after O'Neill and said, "Sir, thank you for giving us permission. I know you are extremely hesitant about it due to previous experiences."

O'Neill turned to Carter and said, "It's okay and Carter, I am sorry about doubting you, it's just that I don't want to create the thing that wipes us out. Remember how hard it was to destroy the bugs in Milky Way? And then remember what it took to end the Asuarans? I do. A planet's destruction. It took the combined fighting strength of the Wrath, the Travelers as well as us to barely hold the Asuarans off long enough for FRAN to do her thing. It came down to the wire with the Asurans and it was even closer with the bugs back over Dakara. It literally a hair's breadth away from the end of the SGC as well as the rest of the Milky Way. Given all that, I think I am justified with my hesitance in creating a new generation of these things."

Carter nodded and said, "I understand sir. I am also a little hesitant on this Project, but Halsey and McKay convinced me. We need this project desperately. We will take every single precaution we can sir."

"I bet that's what the Asgard thought, right before the bugs began to destroy the Asgard civilization around them. Pride cometh before a fall Carter. And I think we are being very prideful right now, thinking we can control the Replicators any better then the Asgard or the Ancients could." Jack said before he continued walking down the hall.

Carter then went and walked over to the nearest teleportation booth, intent on getting back to the lab, all the while O'Neill's words ringing in her head.

* * *

Master Chief, hero of the galaxy and savior of the human race, watched on as the three latest recruits to the Spartan Corp were put through their paces.

Colonel John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan, three of the four members of AR-1, the Atlantis Expedition's main offworld team and some of their best soliders. Looking over their service record, John-117 could see why.

Sheppard himself managed to save Atlantis from a Genii invasion all by himself and has been an important asset in some of Atlantis's and Earth's most important battles. The man was a born leader, a skilled officer as well as a good strategist who worked well with his team and listen to their advice. He is also the number one ranker man to use the ATA gene, since he uses his gene a lot more then General O'Neill does.

Ronon Dex. Ex-Satedan officer. What he lacks in planning he more then makes up for in raw skills and physical abilities. Being highly trained and capable of taking down anyone who isn't augmented like ODST's or Spartans. He is an expert tracker, wildness survival expert, crack marksman, and much more that would make him a perfect fit for the ODST's, however his high skill level as well as his resume caught the eye of the Spartan Corp. Ronon jumped at the chance to join the Spartans after learning more about them.

FInally Teyla Emmagan. Former leader of the Authosian people, she left that position to aid the Atlantis Expedition in their efforts to destroy the Wraith. She is a fast and agile fighter, capable of using what is around her to tip the odds in her favor. Her kill count is one of the highest recorded in the Atlantis Expeditions history, only being surpassed by Ronon and even then, it is a close match. She combat abilities as well as her leadership abilities are extremely high and that makes her a prime candidate for the Spartan Corp.

Once the three were brought in, they were put through their passes, having to pass dozens of both physical as well as mental challenges and tests that brought them to their limits, but the three pushed passed it all and managed to pass every single test Master Chief and the other instructors threw their way.

Right now they have just finished their daily drills for the day, once again passing with flying colors.

"Not bad, for a bunch of regulars." Cortana said from inside Chief's MJOLNIR armor.

"Their teamwork is solid. Each one is a good soldier, but together they are a lethal unit. John Sheppard is an effective leader and has a good unit around him. They will make a good Spartan Fireteam." Chief replied.

"Perhaps. So, what level are we gonna set them at?" Cortana asked.

Chief continued to watch on in silence as the three former members of AR-1 helped each other out of the training area, their battered bodies aching with every single step.

FInally Chief answered Cortana by saying, "Set John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan as Spartan III's. I believe they have shown the mental fortitude, professionality as well as the respect for authority to justify them becoming Spartan III's."

"Really? If we look into their files, Sheppard has disregarded authority several times, same as Ronon. Teyla might not, but Ronon and Sheppard both have shown disobedience for the chain of command several times tin can. So, why do you think they should be Spartan III's?" Cortana asked.

"That was before the Wraith took Earth. Look over their files once more following the loss of Earth. After the Wraith took Earth, all three have changed. Sheppard, ROnon and Teyla were all affected, Sheppard most of all. He has shown a much more subdued and militaristic personality. Trust me. They will do well as Spartan IIIs." Chief replied to his inquisitive best friend.

Cortana just gave the AI equivalent of a shrug and then filed it away for later after placing the three as Spartan III's. Cortana could only hope the three are ready, for they were about to see real hell during their training to become real Spartans.

"Okay. The matter with Sheppard's team aside, I just got some god news." Cortana said.

"What is it?" Chief asked his companion.

"Noble Team was just cleared for active duty, all seven of them." She replied to her olive green giant of a carrier.

Underneath his helmet, the upper corners of Chief's right lip moved just a millimeter higher, the joy and happiness he felt for having more of his brothers and sisters back in duty managing to create just a miniscule crack in Chief's armored personality.

"That's good to hear. What about the others?" Chie asked as he left the viewing balcony.

"Well, a large portion of the Spartan III's along with all the Spartan II's have finally managed to pass the medical examinations and are ready for active combat, of which we do not have. Only around ten to twenty more remain to get approved of for action. A few minor issues preventing them for getting cleared." Cortana replied.

Chief said nothing. He couldn't imagine what those remain Spartan's were going through. Being brought back to life, slowly reaching mental insanity and then being brought back from going down that rabbit hole after being reborn once more. He was lucky enough to never have been killed during the war and so was spared being cloned by ONI and brainwashed into being a attack dog for them and then having the brainwashing reversed and then being given a new cloned body on top of all the other problems. However, many of the other Spartans were not so lucky and so are dealing with a load of mental issues. None of them are in danger of snapping and going on a murder spree, but they are being kept from active duty as the issues are being treated.

That is one of the reasons not many people have been cloned to bring them back. Another is the fact a lot of the DNA samples saved were destroyed by the Covenant when they attacked the remaining UNSC facilities. They did clone as many people as they were capable of, but in the end it was merely a handful of people that could be brought back.

Master Chief walked through the halls of the Spartan Corp facility, the sounds of gunfire as well as physical training filling the air.

Once he reached the room he was looking for, Chief opened the door, revealing a large open area where five Covenant Elites were facing off against a familiar shape.

The man was large, easily the same size as Chief and was wearing a MJOLNIR armor that was exactly the same as Chief's, his helmet helmet having the same shade of gold for the visor while the symbol for the UNSC marines was proudly emblazoned upon his left chest, while the letters 887 was on his right chest.

"C'mon you four jawed sons of bitches! Let me show you how a real soldier kicks ass and takes names!" The Spartan yelled out in a familiar voice as the five Elites roared and when running towards him.

The Spartan leapt into the air, the 1,000 pound piece of military hardware seemingly weight nothing as the man flew upwards and away from the Elites.

However, gravity pulled the man back down, who arched his left arm back and slammed down with a massive crash on the Elites, destroying the energy shields and crushing the Elites chest into paste. The Spartan stood up and pulled out a large blocky gun that has a blue glowing energy core at the back while the Elite underneath his feet broe apart like glass and floated away into the sky like dust.

The Spartan raised the large handgun that was longer then two of his hands and let loose a large blue bolt of energy that crashed against another Elite's shields, blew past them like they were nothing and blew open a hole into the Elite's chest large enough to fit basketball through with room to spare. The Elite fell back and fractured apart exactly like the first Elite.

The other three elite's had their energy blades drawn and ready as two of them charged forwards while the last one drew a Covenant style Energy Carbine and started firing at the Spartan.

The Spartan ran, dodging the energy shots while he aligned his own and fired, the blue energy bolt blasting apart the Elite firing at him with ease, causing yet another alien to bit the dust,

The other two Elites gave chase and tied to close the distance with the Spartan, but he was just managing to keep ahead of them, until he suddenly stopped and stuck out his arms while spinning around to face the Elites.

So determined to catch up with the Spartan, the Elites had no chance to stop and so they both slammed into the extended limbs, the shields flashing as the Elites flipped end over ends unti, they collapsed onto the ground.

The Spartan wasted no time and slammed another energy bolt into the left Elite before he could get out of the way, however the other Elite was lucky and got up before the Spartan could fire a second time.

The Elite ran and managed to slam his Energy blade into the Spartan's chest, his blue shields flashing as they preventing the lethal energy blade from carving his chest open.

The Spartan responded by slamming his right fists into the Elite's face, pushing the aline backwards from the force of the blow, which was followed up by a left hook and a right hook after that.

The Elite tried to fight back, but the Spartan would not let him. The Spartan quickly grabbed the Elite's arm, got behind the Elite and violently twisted, the Elite's arm snapped with a sickening snap that echoed throughout the room.

Just as the alien went to scream in pain, the Spartan wrapped his arms around the Elite's neck and with all his strength, twisted the Elite's head around and cracked the aliens neck.

The alien fell downwards while cracks formed all over it's dead body that lead to the alien's body breaking apart into tiny fragments that flew into the air and disappeared.

The Spartan sighed as the training program ended, unaware of the Chief's presence.

"Very nicely done. Looks like you are getting used to the augmentations Johnson." Cortana said, using the speakers in Chief's suit.

The Spartan turned around and saw Chief and then let out a laugh as he took off his helmet, revealing the face of one Sergent Major Avery Johnson, one of Master Chief's few friends. He was with him on Alpha Halo and then Delta Halo afterwards. Johnson has faced the Covenant, the Flood and whatever else the galaxy has thrown at him with grim determination and Sweet William Cigars.

After coming to the Ark and finding out what has happened to Earth, Johnson was furious that he couldn't do anything to keep Earth from falling, but he quickly picked himself back up and returned to his gun-ho attitude. He was one of the first Spartan-IV candidates when the program was initiated, however he was given much more powerful and extensive augmentations that gave him abilities near equal to Spartan-II's and he is so far the greatest result of the Spartan-IV program due to his mentality as well as his previous military experience.

Johnson has quickly found himself adjusting to his new found capabilities which are miles beyond anything he could do beforehand and he enjoys everything that he can do now. All he needs now are some real enemy soldiers to test these new abilities out on.

"Damn right I did good. I was kicking ass and taking names long before I got all these fancy smancy armor and weapons. Why when I joined the core we had two sticks and a rock for a whole platoon! And we had to share the rock!"

Cortana rolled her nonexistent eyes at Johnson's usual gung ho speech but she wouldn't have him any other way. Johnson is one of her best friends and his grand and bizarre speeches are one of his greatest character traits, in her not so humble opinion.

"So, looks like you are enjoy the new pulse gun." Cortana continued on, referring to Johnson's handgun.

"You bet your blue ass Cortana. If we had a whole bunch of these during the war with the Covenant, we would have sent the damn bastards all running back to High Charity with their balls ripped off." Johnson said with a proud smile as his took out one of his Sweet William cigars and lit it up, enjoying the ever familiar taste of the cigar in his mouth.

Cortana laughed and said, "I bet you would have. Also, what do you think of the new interactive holographic training system. I think the elite's aren't smart enough nor are they fast or strong enough."

"This new holographic training system is a bunch of rubbish. When I was a recruit, we actually went out to the range where we got our asses beat by the Sargents. These holograms have all the bunch of a wet paper bag and they have all the intelligence of a piece of dog shit." Johnson replied with a scowl on his ace.

Master Chief nodded and said, "I agree. This new training system is inefficient and needs improvements."

"Damn straight Chief." Johnson inclined his head.

"I will notify the technicies adjustments need to be made. Again." Cortana sighed as she sent the electronic message out.

"Well, I am done messing around with these imaginary threats. How about we have a real match, me and you Chief." Johnson said.

Chief nodded, knowing Johnson would be a good opponent to spar against compared to the interactive holograms.

The two took up stances apart from one another, the two legendary Spartan soldiers ready to duck it out.

With an unsaid command, the two Spartans charged forwards and the spar began.

As another day draws to a close, humanity continues their efforts in increasing their technological prowess to combat any future foes they might face. For while they do in fact cherish peace, they are wise enough to know they must be preparing for war.

* * *

**And that is it for chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter we will be seeing a few more next generation human warships and their specs, as well as a few other pieces of human technology.**

**Yes, I did in fact make Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Johnson all Spartans. Why? A: They are some of the best soldiers either humanity has, all of them having saved their respective Earth's and humanity's more then a few times. And B: Because it is awesome.**

**Also, the Jaeger design is basically a mix between Gypsy danger, Striker Eureka and Gypsy Avenger. The visor of Gypsy Danger with the wings and limbs of Gypsy Avenger with the missile tubes in chest idea from Striker Eureka. The forearm Asgard Beam cannons look like Gypsy Danger's plasma cannons, while the Hard Light cannons are simply open barrels with golden light inside of them. The swords are also the same as Gypsy Avengers, while the shoulder cannons are taken from Coyote Tango.**

**As for the Replicators, I thought O'Neill's response was logical considering how badly messing with the Replicators always turned out in either SG-1 or SGA. The incredible building power as well as increased manpower comes at the cost that it might create an enemy of almost unparalleled danger.**

**And that is it, so if you have any comments, criticism or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

**I have been thinking a lot recently and I have come to a conclusion: I want to rewrite this story.**

**I love the idea of Stargate and Halo coming together and I want to continue down this path, yet I want to do this right.**

**I rushed the two universes together, made everyone OP as hell and the path I wanted to take this story down was shaky as all hell.**

**So to that end, I am going to stop updating this version and instead start typing the new version. I got the idea last night reading "The Galaxy Project" by GMBlackjack. I ultimately stopped reading it when it really got way too confusing and over complicated in my opinion, but ultimately i think it is a good story if anyone wants to go red it.**

**Anyway, I got the idea for my new story in which five different franchises are going to merge together. I hope to get this formula right this time. However, if anyone wants to adopt this particular version and make it into something great, just send me a PM and it is all yours. **

**I am sorry I didn't do more with this story and that I ultimately let you guys down. I shall strive to do better next time. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. Have a good day.**

**This is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**


End file.
